Life as I knew it
by CaseyMarieCarter
Summary: Percy Jackson,a famous movie star that's on the run because of one thing he saw.Annabeth Chase,a spy who is assigned to protect him,problem is that she hates him!Adding chaos and several times of near death, will she continue to or learn to love him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I decided to put this story that was in my head for a few weeks. It would not stop bothering me, so I decided to put it down. **

**Synopsis**: **Percy Jackson, a young, handsome, famous movie star. He has everything he could ever wanted, except _real_ friends. One day, he was caught in a sticky situation, where could he go for help? Annabeth Chase, a young, smart, beautiful girl. A spy who is assigned to _protect_ Percy Jackson. Issue is, she hates him! Will she begin to like him or continue hating him?**

**

* * *

Percy's Pov**

"CUT!" The director yelled loudly, slashing his two fingers down as a signal. Everyone started filling out and I did as well, but I was stopped by Chris, who placed a hand onto my shoulder. Chris is my director for my new film, 'Gone'. He had dark brown hair with a beard and a friendly smile that was wretched upon his face. Taking his cap off and tucking his cap under his arm, he praised. "Great, job, Percy!"

I grinned in response and shook my head, modestly saying, "Nah, it was the crew who did the great job!"

He smiled and nodded his head happily in agreement. "Yeah, they did a great job with the explosion scene, and so did you, Kiddo. Take a ten minute break then meet back here again."

Smiling again, I nodded and gave him quick thanks. Walking back to my dressing room, I was interrupted again by my co-star. Her red frizzy hair was still in a mess, due to the scene we were filming. She smiled and licked her lips quickly. "Nice job, Perce."

Trying not to be impolite and too blunt, I smiled back. "Thanks, you did great too!" She grinned, nodding her head, her hair falling in front of her face. She brushed it aside quickly, trying to tame it.

"You might want to go back to the hairstylist to fix that." I suggested jokingly.

She grinned and nodded in agreement, starting to make her way to the on-set hair and make-up room.

"By the way, Rach. You might want to change those pants." I smiled teasingly, earning a playful glare from her. Then, she stared down at her pants and realized that I was right. She was wearing pants that had holes in it. Blushing slightly, she quickly walked to the hair and make-up trailer.

Laughing quietly to myself, I walked back to my dressing room. Unlocking it, a note dropped out. I picked it up in pure curiosity and read the note aloud. 'If you don't want to end up like her, you'll quit acting, _right now_. ' Rolling my eyes, I stuffed it into the trash. Another hate mail? Geez, get a life people, I thought wearily.

Sitting down and letting out a breath, someone burst in with an excited expression on her face. "Percy! You're on the cover of People magazine!" She cried excitedly.

Laughing faintly at her enthusiasm, I smiled as she handed me the magazine. The cover read, 'Exclusive interview with Hollywood's heartthrob, Percy Jackson!' Hiding the smile that was forming on my face, I flipped the page to my interview.

One of the questions that was asked when I was interviewed was 'Who is your dream girl?' Trying to hide the blush that was creeping on my face, I read it aloud. "Well, I want a girl that's funny, confident, kind and just fun to hang out with. I don't want a girl that is too tense in life and doesn't know how to have fun. *Laughs* you could say that's pretty choosy."

Forgetting that Charlotte was here, I jumped slightly in surprise as she nudged my shoulder teasingly. Hiding her laughter, a giggle escaped. Raising an eyebrow teasingly, I turned my head back to the magazine that was in front of me.

Another question that was asked was 'There is a rumor that you were dating your cast mate and Hollywood's sweetheart, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Is this true?' Deciding to read out what I had said at the interview last Thursday, I answered with '*laughs faintly* Actually, we're just close friends. Rachel's cool and all, but she's just a friend. That's all.'

"Percy, I need you to sit up straight. I need to fix your hair and make- up." Charlotte spoke up, coming up from behind me with a comb and some blush and other stuff. Sitting up reluctantly, I nodded my head.

She quickly fixed my hair and redid my make-up. After she was done, she pushed me out, flicking her hand dramatically, saying "Go now, it's been ten minutes!" So, I did as she said and walked back on set, seeing that everyone had just arrived.

I heard Chris shout out as mumbling and mutterings grew louder. He shouted again for everyone to be quiet, but it was too loud. Finally, being fed up, he grabbed a microphone off the side and turned it on. The screech from the microphones was so loud, everyone stopped what they were doing and covered their ears, quieting down at last. Chris smiled in satisfaction and sat down on his seat, declaring "Alright, let's run by scene 12 again!"

I groaned inwardly, walking towards Rachel and my other co-stars. This is going to be a long, long, long day.

* * *

Finally! Home sweet home! I praised inwardly. I briskly got out of my limo and smiled towards my driver, James and gave him ten bucks as I gave him quick thanks. He nodded as slipped the ten into his front pocket and asked in a monotone. "Sir, what time do you need me to be here?"

"About 7, Chris wants me there by eight. Thanks." Giving him one last wave, I unlocked my door and dumped my Nike backpack near the side. Throwing my keys into the bowl, I jumped onto my leather couch and flicked on my plasma TV.

Hearing some banging back in the kitchen, I got up, with my eyebrows raised in curiosity. Carefully making my way to the kitchen, I felt like doing a tuck and roll like a ninja. So I did, rolling to the side, I peeped in, seeing a dark figure slither by. Unsure, if I had sight problems, I rubbed my eyes again, checking if there was anything. Turns out, nothing.

Thinking that everything was fine and my eyes were just playing tricks on me, I was stopped by a knife near my face. Holding my hands up in defense, I stared at the person holding it. I couldn't see his or her face clearly, since the person was wearing a mask.

"What do you want?" I asked slowly, careful not to provoke him in anyway. I mean, he or she has a knife pointed at my face! A bead of sweat fell off my face, but it was unnoticeable.

"So, I assume that you threw my note away?" The person answered, the voice was husky and deep, so it was a man.

I nodded my head, remembering the note I got this morning. Probably wasn't a good idea to ignore it, but I had guessed it was the normal hate mail stuff. Boy was I really wrong.

"You must be thinking 'I should not have taken it so lightly'." He laughed, stepping behind me to push me forward. Not wanting to be stabbed in the back multiple times, I obeyed and let him forcibly push me onto my couch.

"Now, I'll give you a choice, quit the business and disappear. Then everything will be fine." He mumbled the last part, lowering his knife slightly. Taking this the perfect opportunity to take action, I stood up slowly, but it was not noticeable.

Seeing that he was still hazed slightly, I stood up a little more, balancing my weight on my fingertips. It's a good thing being an actor required a lot of working out and exercise.

Seeing that I had moved slightly, he moved his knife higher and pointed it straight at me. Now a normal instinct was to step back and sit down, but I didn't, although I stepped back a small step. Still not satisfied that I wasn't afraid, he moved closer, the knife still held up high.

"Stay back! I don't want to hurt you, there's too much blood to clean up. If you leave, change your name and never come back to LA, you're free to go."

Turning my head to the side, I saw my baseball bat behind the sofa. I had to get that bat, so I just acted like I was agreeing to that. Another great perk of being an actor.

"Ok, I'll go, but I need to get my stuff." I explained, pointed towards the staircase. He seemed to ponder about this before nodding his head. "Alright, get ready. Be quick and I'll be watching." He added briskly, tilting his head to the stairs.

Getting up and running up the stairs, I stuffed all my essentials in my duffel bag. I grabbed my toothbrush, hairbrush, gel, wallet, t-shirts, jeans, boxers, my other phone and some other stuff.

The reason I needed to pack my stuff was because I needed to escape as well. He clearly didn't seem to be doing this alone. And the fact was assured because I saw a piece of wire coming up from his shirt and coiling over his earlobe.

Running down the stairs softly with my duffel bag strapped to my side, I briefly grabbed my baseball bat and came up slowly behind him. He was using a phone and he looked like he was troubled by something. Not caring what it was, I smacked him in the head. He lay on the floor, unconscious.

I bent down and picked up the phone, seeing that he was scanning through some messages, some read, 'You moron! You better get him to leave… or else!' Wow, talk about brutal and I thought my manager was brutal.

Scanning another part of it, I noticed that he had my Imbd profile on his memory card with my messages and emails! Seriously? Is there no privacy? But I better take it with me, might need it.

Tossing my baseball bat aside, I grabbed my Iphone off the couch and pulled the sim card out, breaking it in half. Then I grabbed my Iphone and placed a new sim card in. Grabbing my car keys off the side, I looked back to see if he was awake yet. He wasn't which was good.

I tried to slip out as quiet as possible and saw there was a van parked near my house. Thinking it was his 'back-up' I ducked down and commando crawled to my car. As I reached my sports car, two men dressed in black exited the van.

Silently, I jumped into my car and revved up the engine, quickly backing out of the driveway. Their heads turned and they charged forward, trying to get in my car. I drifted the car, making them back up by a few inches. Turning the car around, I stepped onto the accelerator hard.

The sound of screeching tires momentarily stunned the attackers, making them cover their ears. In quick reaction, I drove off quickly, leaving them behind in dust.

Not sure if they were actually gone, I turned my head and tried to get a glance. Sure enough, I was right; they were following me with their black van.

Turning over to the next intersection, I swerved to the left, entering a narrow alley. They tried to chase me, unfortunately for them, their van got stuck. Grinning in victory, I sped off at top speed.

As I quickly turned left then right, then left again, I decided where I wanted to go for help.

* * *

**Annabeth's Pov**

"Annabeth!" Luke called out, running up to me as he was clicking on something on his Iphone. Turning my head back and sipping my skinny latte, I gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"What is it?" I asked professionally. He took a big bite from his donut and handed me his phone. Raising my eyebrow as I took it, I slid my finger on the screen and stared at the picture that was in front of me. Trying not to glare at the picture, I looked at Luke and tossed the phone to him.

His eyes widened in surprise as he caught his phone. "Whoa, brutal much?" He asked in amusement. I rolled eyes as I continued walking with him beside me.

"I'm not being brutal, Luke. I just don't like the movies that he acts in." I answered.

"I'm guessing you don't like this guy." He smirked.

"It's not that I don't like him."I replied, typing in the password for the home base. It beeped twice before the door slid open. "It's just I don't like his character." I added, nodding in agreement.

"So, you don't like him." He smiled knowingly. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and scoffed. "No, I just-" The sound of swishing cut me off. I turned around, seeing that Thalia had just walked in with some sandwiches from Subway and some bottles of coke.

"Hey, guys. Am I late?" She asked, walking down the stairs as she checked her watch. Well, tried to check her watch, without making the cokes and sandwiches fall. Luke walked up to her to help, taking the cokes from her. She smiled gratefully as she sat down on the seat next to me.

Grabbing the coke from Luke and mumbling thanks, I clicked on the remote that was next to me, switching on the monitors that were in front of us. As I waited for the general's call, I sorted through our old files, sliding my fingers from left to right on the table. Hearing the sounds of shuffling feet, I looked up and saw Nico walking in with some semi- automatics.

I heard him mumble hey to Thalia and Luke, but I was sure it was more to Thalia. Turning back and looking at the screen again, the monitor beeped, indicating that the general was calling. Pressing on the button in front of me, the face of our commanding officer popped out.

"General Livingston." We greeted simultaneously. General Livingston has dirty blonde hair that was cropped , green eyes that were always stern but soft and a smile that was friendly or a glare that could scare the toughest fugitives.

He smiled slightly, tilting his head. "Agents, I called to congratulate all of you on your last mission. And to assign a new mission to one of our agents."

A murmur floated through the air before the General spoke up again. "Ah hem. Now that I have your full attention, I have an assignment that would sure peak up your interests."

I eyed the screen as the picture came up, I wanted to glare at the photo really badly, but I tried not to. "This is Percy Jackson, actor and Hollywood's heartthrob. He's in danger and he needs some protection. What he saw wasn't good. And he has evidence that we could find the assassin that works for the Sorens drug cartel."

Everyone nodded in understanding, seeing that photo minimize to the bottom left. "And I'm assigning him to…"

Please do not be me. Please do not be me. I chanted, as I secretly crossed my fingers behind my back. "Agent Chase."

My eyes widened as I whispered a what. "Sir, there must be someone else. Maybe Luke or Thalia!"

"Agent! No one is better than you. You are my most brightest, youngest and most talented agent here. Besides the rest. Remember, you're in the most elite spy team there is."

Taking a deep breath and exhaling out deeply, I nodded my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Alright, sir. Where do I pick him up?"

"Mcdonalds, 58 escate road." He informed sternly. I nodded my head and the call ended. All eyes were on me as I grabbed my sandwich and started opening it. "What?" I asked bluntly, sinking my teeth in my turkey & ham.

"Nothing. It's just that. I thought you hated that guy." Luke spoke up in concern.

"Yeah, I do. But it's my job, so I have to." I replied in a mutter. I stood up and wiped my hands with my napkin as I grabbed my jacket, putting it on. Grabbing the set of keys on the table, I tucked it into my back pocket before typing in the pass code. The door closed shut and I made my way to my car.

* * *

**Alright, let me know what you think! Oh, Prosperity of Life Epilogue is coming in a few days, since I have to fly back. **

**Until the next chapter,**

**CaseyMarieCarter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's Pov**

* * *

Seeing that no one in particular was here, I briskly walked into the shop and sat down at the nearest booth. Taking out the phone that I had taken from the man that tried to attack me, I scrolled down, pushing my finger up and down, from left to right.

I tried to sort through the messages he had gotten that was about me, and the emails that he had read. Clicking on various buttons, I finally came across something, but it wasn't good. I stared at the picture with pure horror, my mouth slightly agape. The picture was a girl that looked about in her mid-twenties and she had blood all over her, her left cheek was cut, her forehead was slightly bloodied and she looked so pale, as pale as a ghost.

"Hey." A voice whispered. I jumped in surprised as I gasped slightly. Quickly stuffing the phone into my pocket, I looked up with a slight worried expression. The girl in front of me raised her eyebrows in some expression that I could not read. Seeing that she wasn't the one who was going to speak first, I spoke up. "Who are you?" I asked.

Her hand went to her left jacket pocket, making me jump slightly. Was she here to kill me? I thought frantically.

She took out a wallet, opening it and flashing me a CIA badge. "I'm Special Agent Annabeth Chase; I'm assigned to protect you." She answered formally. Raising my eyebrows in surprise, I nodded my head.

"Can I call you Anna?" I asked, making her glare at me with those intense grey eyes. "You can call me Special Agent Chase." She answered, pushing a strand of hair out her face.

I must admit, she is beautiful, her blonde curly hair, looked so natural and soft, but what caught me the most was her stormy grey eyes, it looked like it was calm but stern.

"What?"

Realizing that I had been staring at her for the past two minutes, I turn my head to the left, my cheeks colored with redness. "Nothing." I mumbled, still red.

She raised one of her eyebrows, shrugging as she muttered a whatever. "My informer has told me that you have information about something potentially bad?"

I nodded my head and took out the phone, sliding it across the table for her to catch. Catching it, she picked it up and turned it on, pressing and clicking at a incredible speed. My eyes could barely keep up with her fingers.

After a few minutes, her fingers stopped, as she stared intently at the screen, her eyes widening slightly. She used her thumb to scroll through the other photos that I had found before she placed the phone onto the table, showing the picture of two muscular men with tattoos all over their arms, carrying a crate of stuff, while part of the picture was someone backed into the corner, being held at gun point. The picture of the person that was pointing the gun was quite small, but I was able to see.

Gulping slightly, I used my forefinger to slide across the screen once again, seeing the next photo was the gun being shot at the person, then I slid my finger to the next one, the person was lying on the floor, with blood everywhere.

Seeing that I already saw enough, I tossed back the phone to the Special Agent Chase. She took it back and stuffed it into her right jacket pocket.

"Alright, if I have to protect you, you have to cooperate as well. Such as, you'll have to be off the grid. Literally, no calls, messages or emails. People will have to think that you're dead or at least missing. They will be few rumors popping up, but after we catch your killer, you'll be back in Hollywood with all your glory." She explained, adding a sarcastic remark at the end.

I nodded in understanding, trying to process everything in. My life… totally gone. Because of one narcissistic moron who wants to kill me. What else could be more exciting? (Do note the sarcastic remark)

Standing up, she gestured for me to stand up as well. Quickly getting on my feet, I grabbed my jacket of the counter, putting it on.

"Where are we going?" I asked, she pushed open the door, not bothering to hold it for me. So I just pushed the door open again, trying to catch up with her. Man, she's a fast walker.

Leading me to a grey SUV, she tossed me the keys as I caught them in surprise. She was about to open her mouth but then her phone rang, in a tune of rock and roll all night. Grabbing her phone and flipping it open, she answered sternly. "Special Agent Chase." She nodded a few time before ending the call. Looking up from her phone and eyeing me, her face had the expression of something that I could not read. "Come on, we're making a detour."

* * *

I sat in stony silence as Special Agent Chase sorted through some files that she took out from her dashboard. When we had gotten in the car, she did not speak to me for an hour, not even letting me turn on the radio! I didn't even know what I did wrong, and she seemed that she hated my guts.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" I questioned in amusement.

Looking up and glaring at me slightly, she answered with, "Not when I'm reading and profiling through information."

Shaking my head, as I stepped onto the accelerator, and turning left into the intersection. The agent had asked or more like, commanded me to drive to the old pier, near Alcratrace island. I wanted to question about that, but she interrupted me with a glare, making me settle down without a question.

"So… why are we going to Alcratrace?" I asked curiously. Annabeth (I had stopped calling her Special Agent Chase cause it was too long) stopped searching through the paper, and looked up, her expression unreadable. But it looked like she bothered by something very personal. Her eyes were different than they were at the restaurant, they were more sad than stern. I wonder what's wrong.

"Just official CIA business." She replied in a monotone, exhaling a deep breath. I tilted my head to the side and shrugged, biting my lip in thought. I made another left, then right, then another left, passing by a fancy Chinese restaurant that wrote 'Big Dan's Dim Sum.'

Swerving into another road, I avoided a cab driver that obviously looked drunk. Turning into a next intersection, I neared the car to a stop, near fishermen's bay. There was yellow tape over crime scene, I know this because of all the cop movies I had acted in.

Stepping out with Annabeth, I slammed the door as light as I could. I saw that Annabeth was talking to another uniformed officer before she nodded her head and mumbled something. The officer nodded and pulled open the tape, letting Annabeth in. Turning back, she gestured for me to come forward. I walked near the tape, stopping just an inch away from the tape. "Stay here with Officer Scarlets, ok?" She commanded sternly.

Nodding my head in understanding, I gave the officer a small smile. She smiled back as well, but it was quick as it came. I stood in silence, my hands in my pockets as I licked my lips awkwardly.

"So…who..uh..died?" I asked, jerking my thumb toward the scene. The officer looked at me, her eyebrows creased in sadness and worry. She sighed heavily, then she rubbed her hands together before she answered my question. "Special Agent Castellan."

Raising my eyebrows again, I pursed my lips. "Oh." I replied shortly.

"Yup."

Balancing on my toes and shifting from front and back, I bit my lip in thought. Deciding the silence was too much, I spoke up. "So… how's it like being a cop?"

"It's cool." She answered as she shrugged nonchalantly. I nodded my head, pursing my lips and letting out a sound. "Cool, cool." I smiled awkwardly.

"What's it like being a celeb?"

"Ah, yeah. It's great." I answered. She raised her eyebrows in curiosity and looked at me with an surprised expression. "What?" I asked in a blunt tone. She shook her head, laughing slightly. "Nothing, I just figured a celeb would probably brag about their talent, money and fame."

I shook my head in disagreement. "Nah, not all of us are." I replied. One of her eyebrow was kicked up, as if she was asking me 'Really?' "Well, most of us are." I added.

She laughed faintly before nodding her head as she licked her lips. Feeling awkward again, I just stood there, shifting my foot from left to right. Suddenly, my phone beeped loudly, making the officer look at me suspiciously. Laughing to cover up, I briskly walked over to the car, pulling out my phone and answering the call. I know I'm supposed to be off the grid, but it's my agent, so I guess it's okay. Right?

**

* * *

Annabeth's Pov**

"Hey, Scarlets." I greeted, lifting my hand up and giving a small wave. She smiled, nodding as she gave her condolences about Luke. I can't believe he got murdered, I thought wistfully. Lifting up the tape, she gestured me to go in. Nodding my head, I ducked and turned back, remembering that Percy was still there.

I gestured for him to come nearer, he did as I told him and walked closer, an inch away from the tape. "Stay here with Officer Scarlets, ok?" I commanded sternly. He nodded his head and I turned away, walking towards Chief Maria Wells, head of the New York Police Department.

She was talking softly to another uniformed officer with some others that looked like detectives rather than officers. The detective nodded before walking towards Luke's corpse. I tried to brush away the stray tear that was forming in my retinas. The detective must have noticed that I was standing here, because he walked towards me with a stern expression on his face.

"Excuse me miss, this is a closed area, you need to step outside of the tape." He informed, gesturing towards the tape that was across the muddy ground. "That would just make my job more difficult." I retorted. I grabbed my ID and flashed him my badge.

"Oh, Chief?" He asked, shooting her an askew look. She shot him an apologetic smile, avoiding his gaze "Yes, the department did inform us of sending an agent, but I never expected her to be this quick. I'm sorry for your agent's death." She explained, adding something that I did not want to hear. "I'm Detective Malone Fallory." He introduced. He had brown hair that was neatly gelled, but not in a nerd way, more of a tough guy. And he had some stubble around his chin.

"Special Agent Annabeth Chase." I replied, eyeing the dead, cold body. I could see from the corner of my eye that he nodded his head and smiled politely.

"So.. considering, his time of death?" I asked, staring down at his cold, lifeless eyes. Averting my eyes away from him I stared at .

"About two-three pm." A tall, muscular, man in white shirt spoke up, striding towards me with a sadden expression. I whipped around, jumping slightly.

"This is George Resin; he's our head lab tech."

"Pleasure. Do you know the victim?" He asked in a stern tone. I nodded sadly, stuttering slightly. "Y-yeah. He's our agent in our team."

"I'm sorry, please accept my condolences. He died because of the bullet that was lodged into his brain, I'm guessing it's a five mill gun." He guessed, pulling up Luke's head and examining the huge gash that was on the back of his head.

I nodded, squatting down beside him. "So.. the damage was caused by the blow in the head." I asked.

He shook his head from side to side, disagreeing. "Actually, it was the glass that is lodged near his nerve. It made him slightly shaken, unable to fight back in reaction as quick as a normal person would." I nodded, standing up. "Thanks, but inform me if you have any info about his murderer."

"Wait, you're not going to be my partner in the investigation?" Det. Fallory asked. I shook my head, annoyed that I have to watch Percy, instead of going off after Luke's killer. "No, I'm not assigned to do that. Instead I have to protect someone."

He looked at me with surprise but nodded his head. "Alright, I'll inform you if we have any leads."

I nodded, mumbled a thanks and tried to slosh across the muddy and wet ground. Ducking underneath the tape, I saw that Percy was trying to strike up a conversation with the officer. He looked like he was failing when his shoulders slumped slightly. Hiding my laughter, I walked up to him, dragged him by the arm, pulling him towards the car.

"So….." He spoke in an awkward tone. I glanced to my side, seeing that he was fiddling with his thumbs. Quickly focusing my eyes on the road, I swerved into the next turn, leading us to a tall building. "So… what?" I asked irritably.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and confusion. "I get the feeling that you don't really like me." He stated in a blunt tone. I rolled my eyes and retorted sarcastically. "Way to figure it out, Sherlock."

He looked like he was hurt slightly, but I shook the feeling of guiltiness off. You couldn't blame me for being a little irritated and snappy. I just lost a close friend, who was like a brother to me, he was family to me. I can't believe he died! A few hours ago, he was joking with me about Percy and now…..

Quickly wiping the tears away from my eyes, I avoided a car that was turning in the wrong road. "What did I ever do to you?" He asked in frustration. I kept quiet, turning into Joseph road and trying to wipe the tears that were blurring my vision.

"Hey, are you ok?" He questioned quietly. I nodded my head, licking my lips. I could feel his eyes on me, as if he was trying to read me and find out everything. Looking up, I saw those piercing sea-green eyes staring intently at me.

"Really? As far as I know, people who are fine do not cry." He answered. Rolling my eyes and smiling slightly, I smacked him lightly on the arm. "I'm fine, Percy." I answered. He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "What?" I asked. He shook his head from left to right, as his smile grew bigger. "Nothing… it's just that you called me by my name."

"So? It is your name." I replied smartly.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Annabeth." He mumbled. I raised my eyebrows, turning into the next right. "What?" I questioned. He shook his head, squirming slightly under my intense gaze. I smirked to myself and laughed quietly. He looks so cute when he squirms. Wait! What am I saying? He's not cute, he's not funny, he annoying!

He mumbled a nothing and I rolled my eyes, not buying it and continued focusing my eyes on the street. Seeing that we were there, I stepped on the peddle, making the car to screech to a complete halt. Turning off the ignition and getting out, I grabbed my jacket in the process.

Percy followed in pursuit, grabbing his jacket from the back seat and his duffel bag. Slipping his Ray Bans on, he pulled the jacket on and zipped it up. I took out my phone, typing in some notes and reminders before I opened to door, letting it go as Percy caught it again.

He looked at me in annoyance, but I didn't bother about it. I strolled down to one of the nearest tables, plopping Percy into the seat. He let out a whoa due to the impact, rubbing his shoulder wistfully as he commented, "I didn't think you'd be that strong." I rolled my eyes, remarking in response. "Of course, everyone thinks that guys are stronger, faster, and more capable. That's just stereotypical thinking."

He held up his hands in defense and pursed his lips, letting my answer hang. "Sorry.. I didn't mean that, I was just commenting on that. It's good to be strong?" He answered, unsure.

Scoffing, I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time and nodded. "Whatever." I mumbled. I sat down on the chair in front of him, placing my hands onto the table as I fiddled with my phone. Clicking on the last text message I had sent, I re-read the reply. I texted Thalia telling her that.. that Luke was dead. Her response was 'Oh My God! What happened? When did that happen? God, Luke's dead… I can't freaking believe it!'

I had requested that she would meet me in the shop. We would always meet here after a mission or a tough day. We would normally unwind here, most of the people who worked here knew us pretty well. Or at least the cover us.

"Why are we here?" Percy asked. I stopped pressing my thumb on the screen as I looked up, seeing him stare at me with his full attention. "We're here because we need to." I answered shortly. He looked at me with a 'what' expression, but I just simply nodded my head. "Why don't you get some coffee and a snack?" I offered, tilting my head to the register.

He nodded his head, getting up and taking the wallet out of his pocket. Taking out two twenties, he turned back and asked "Do you want anything." I answered with a brisk 'Yes, latte please.'

He nodded his head vigorously, turning the other way as he strolled casually to the counter. The cashier was a girl that looked about 18? She had brown hair, Caucasian skin, average height, guessing her to be about a college student. Stanford maybe?

As I heard chimes come from the door, I whipped my head back, seeing Thalia stroll in with a black backpack. She situated herself on the seat next to me. She whispered a quick hello before taking her phone out, showing me a message from General Livingston.

The message wrote, "Agent Grace, I give my condolences to the death of Luke, I am quite saddened by this. Everyone in my team is like family, and I want to catch the person who did this horrendous task. I was going to assign Agent Chase, but due to her current mission, I am passing it on to you. You shall work with Detective Malone Fallory of the New York Police Department. I have sent Agent Chase to speak about the murder with him, due to the fact that she was near to the crime scene. She should inform you about it. Now, I know that you would probably tell her about this, and I would definitely expect that, but please do remind her, she has a task at hand that she must complete. I look forward to see to killer caught, subdued and be punished by justice. That is all.'

I raised my eyebrow as I re-read the message again. I shook my head in anger and frustration as I tossed the phone back to Thalia, unintentionally making it drop the ground with a loud thud. I saw Thalia pick up her phone, glare at me and checked if anything was wrong with it. "If my phone has any problems, you're getting me a new one." She threatened. I rolled my eyes as I brushed my hair from my face.

"Fine." I agreed, placing my head in my hands and sighed deeply. Thalia placed a comforting hand atop mine, smiling weakly as she did so. "It'll be fine, Annabeth. I'll definitely tell you anything thing that comes up or happens. We'll catch Luke's killer."

I inhaled a deep breath, letting out a frustrated sigh. I raised my hands up in gesture, but quickly put them down again. "Thanks, Thals." I smiled, hearing a small beep come from my jacket pocket. Pulling my phone out again, I answered with my standard hello gesture.

"Agent! This is Det. Malone Fallory. I've got some news that might peak your interests."

I immediately perked up as I sat up straight, smiling in relief. "Great! What did you find out?"

There was a small pause before he answered. "The good news or the bad news?"

"Good news?"

I heard him sigh and I could feel him nod his head, complying to tell me the good news first. "Looks like you're going to be in the investigation after all."

"Wait, what?" I asked in confusion, my eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Well…. You see… Luke's killer is related to the case that you're currently working on." I felt my heart rush a million miles per hour. My eyes widening in shock, I covered my hand onto the receiver, leaning nearer to Thalia, gesturing her to lean forward as well.

"Luke's killer's related to Percy's case." I spoke quietly as Thalia's eyes widened as big as saucers. Realizing that I had Det. Fallory waiting, I quickly answered back. "That's great, keep me updated if anything happens?"

I could have felt him smirk behind the receiver. "You know it, Agent." I smiled and heard the end of the line click off, I pressed the end button, looking up as I did so. I leaned back on instinct, seeing that Thalia was an inch away from my face. Feeling slightly embarrassed, I blushed slightly, brushing my hair to the side, trying to hide my cheeks that were colored pink.

"So?" Thalia prodded, a curious expression upon her features. I sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Well, for starters, Luke's killer is associated with Percy's case, so I can have full statistics of the case, and fully analyze it and try to profile the case. And the bad thing is that Percy's live is probably in danger…and I really want to find Luke's killer." I answered, folding my arms and placing my hand under my chin, a thoughtful expression atop my face.

"Well… What I can tell you is the statistics of the case. I ran through the database of the Sorens drug cartel." She paused, licking her lips. "Turns out, the Sorens have been accused of trafficking, blackmailing and about twelve gang members murders."

I raised my eyebrows, placing my phone back on the table. "Well, that's quite…" I paused, trying to rethink my words. "Interesting?"

"That's not it. It's also reported that one of the members was shot today, he's probably at a corrupt doctors office."

I raised my eyebrow in interest, prodding for her to go on, so she did. "I have a hunch that he's in Dr. Miles warehouse."

"Dr. Miles? You mean _the _Dr. Miles?" I asked. She nodded her head, chewing on her lower lip. "The one that had a few law suits for failed plastic surgeries?"

She nodded her head vigorously, taking out her phone and showing me a file. I took it gingerly from her, reading it aloud. After I was done, my eyebrows were raised in interest and curiosity. Giving the phone back to her, I cleared my throat. "Well….that is certainly useful. In a way." I mumbled as Thalia let out a small chuckle, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Now, all I have to do is try to get rid of…." I was interrupted by a husky voice speaking up from behind us. Jumping slightly, I turned back to see Percy standing just a few meters away from the table, his hand was carrying two cups of steaming coffee.

Gulping nervously, I flicked my hand, dismissing the question. "No one." I replied quickly. He raised his eyebrows before shrugging. "Whatever." He mumbled. Taking the cup from his hands, I took a quick sip, letting out a faint ow due to the heat.

"It's hot."

I rolled my eyes, scoffing. "No, really?" I muttered sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes as well, turning to Thalia, who was beside me. "Hey, Thals." He smiled in a friendly matter. I glanced from back to forth as my eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Hey, Perce." Thalia greeted back, a smile forming across her lips. Percy sighed, taking a sip from his cup before placing it atop the table. "How's everything?"

"Good, good. How bout you?" She asked, pursing her lips in the process. "Whoa, hold on. You two know each other?" I asked. They both nodded their head simultaneously.

"Yup, we were best friends during high school."

"And you didn't tell me?" I asked in surprise. Thalia shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, I didn't think it was that important to you."

Staring at Thalia in confusion and surprise, I nodded my head slowly. "Ok.. guess we'll e going. Catch you later, Thals?" I asked. She smiled and nodded her head. Grabbing my cup of joe, I took out my keys and grabbed Percy by the arm, dragging him out as he tried to grab his cup of coffee as fast as he could.

"Hey! Stop grabbing me so hard, I can walk?" He retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and muttered a whatever as I strode to my car. Percy followed, hitting his head by accident as the car door hit him. Hiding my laughter, I turned up the ignition, hearing a roar come from the engine.

As I grabbed my seat belt and buckled it up, I started backing up from the space. "So, where are we going?" Percy asked.

"Somewhere." I replied shortly. To Dr. Miles to be more exact, I thought.

**

* * *

Alright! I hope you guys like it! It is the longest chapter I have ever wrote! I think that deserves 15 reviews :)**

**Until the next chapter,**

**CaseyMarieCarte**r


	3. Chapter 3

**I was pretty sad that I didn't get much reviews as I wanted but…..**

**Annabeth's Pov**

* * *

As we approached the warehouse, I stepped onto the brake, making the car come to a halt. Percy and I got out, slamming the doors simultaneously. I glanced back at him, seeing that he was checking something on his phone. I glared at him angrily, walking over and grabbing the phone from his hands.

He looked momentarily stunned, his expression was in shock and surprise. As he continued staring at me, I logged on and checked on his call log. Scrolling through the files, I saw that nothing was there. I sighed in relief and gave the phone back to Percy, who was glaring at me.

"You can't just snatch people's phone from them!" He answered in irritation.

"I'm sorry, I was just a little worried about your phone being able to be tracked. I didn't mean to act rude." I apologized, earning a bewildered look from Percy. He opened his mouth then closed it again, then opened it again. "You…you apologized?" He asked incredulously. I nodded my head, my fringe bouncing in front of my face. I quickly brushed them aside as I clicked on the lock button on my car keys.

As I wandered to the front of the warehouse, I placed an arm in front of Percy, who was standing beside me. He stopped, looking at me with a weird look. He raised his arms up in gesture, asking, "What?"

I shook my head, tossing the keys to Percy. He caught it with his left hand, holding it up his face. "Why;d you give me this?"

"Stay here, if anything goes wrong, call Thalia." I replied, handing him my phone. He took it slowly, staring at the black, cased phone. After a few seconds, he handed it back to me. I stared at his hand, pushing it back again. He jerked it forward again, making me lose my patience slightly.

"Percy, take the damn phone!" I whispered in a yelling tone, afraid that Dr. Miles might be able to hear us. He shook his head stubbornly, taking my hand and flopping the phone onto my palm. And as he did so, I felt tiny little sparks flare up my body as my heart raced up slightly. I didn't know what the cause of it, but it couldn't be because of Percy. I don't like him, we're just acquaintances.

"I won't! I won't let you go in there alone!" He shouted, making me shush him by putting my finger on his lips. "Percy! It's too dangerous! You're a civilian!" I answered. He shook his head from left to right as a few strands of his messy hair fell in front of his face. He blew it aside, annoyed.

"Annabeth, I won't let you go in there yourself. It's just too dangerous for you!" He replied in stubbornness. I shook my head in disagreement, as I answered irritably, "Percy, you will not go in with me! And that is an order!"

He smirked as he laughed sarcastically. "Oh, I get it. Since you're my 'bodyguard' You're not allowed to let me get in harm's way, right?" I paused, thinking how to answer it as he stared at me with a patient look.

"Well, that's one of the reasons. Besides that, what if you got shot?" I answered. It took me a second to realize how my answer sounded as he grinned like a Cheshire cat. "That means you care."

I shook my head in disagreement, scoffing as if I was avoiding the question. "Puh-lease. It's just too much baggage to carry on."

He smiled dropped, replacing it with a slight hurt expression. I felt slightly guilty because I didn't mean to make it sound that way. I sighed, pushing Percy back lightly, not like I would normally do.

"Percy. Just stay here." I replied sternly. He shook his head childishly, running in front of me and blocking my path. I glared at him in annoyance. "Percy, move." I commanded. He shook his head, folding his arms as he did so.

"Move, Percy." I commanded again, through gritted teeth. Yet, he shook his head again! I was so frustrated that I was ready to slug him and grab him by his wrist and flip him back, but I knew that violence wouldn't help.

I sighed, rubbing my temples gingerly as I closed my eyes. Opening them up, I raised my arms up, like I was surrendering to his conditions.

"Alright, you can come. But if you get shot, it's your fault." I warned, pointing a finger at him. He smiled cheekily before nodding, waiting for me to walk up to him.

"Just stay behind me." I ordered as he bobbed his head up and down.

Drawing my gun from my holster, I raised my right arm up as Percy let out a whoa. "You have a gun?"

I nodded my head, placing a finger to lips, signaling for him to shut up. He nodded , trailing behind me as I walked up slowly to the door. I heard someone saying something before a piercing scream was let out. I placed an arm in front of Percy, making him stop. He refrained from going forward before he nodded.

I decided to peek through the crack, seeing two figures standing beside the door with someone lying on a table as another person stood next to the dark figure.

"What do you see?" Percy whispered.

"Five figures, one on the table, one next to him and another next to him and two other near the door."

Another loud shriek was let out of the building, making me get up and raising my right hand up. "That's it! We're going in!"

I kicked the door, the hinges break off as the splinters of the wood flew across the floor. As I approached in, there was some medical supplies near the operation table and a man lying on it. Two dark, heavyset men drew their guns from the holsters, pointing them at Percy and me.

"Who are you?" The man barked angrily. I pointed my gun to one of bodyguards as I glared at the man that was on the sterile table.

"Pigs! Do you know what I would do to you?" He shouted angrily. I scowled, rolling my eyes. "There's no need for violence, fellas. All I want is Dr. Miles."  
"No way in hell!" The man who was known Diego Sorens, gang leader of the Sorens cartel. Dr. Miles looked up, his eyes flaring like fire. "You morons, do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, we do. C.I.A. I need you to come with me Miles." I answered sternly.

"No way! Keep working doc, I'll handle them." Diego ordered angrily before he barked something to his bodyguards in Mexican. One of them nodded, pointing a gun at Percy. I glanced back quickly to check on Percy before looking back at Miles.

"Dr. Miles, all I need is to talk to you." I answered as a bead of sweat fell of my face. Miles looked back at the gun wound, examining it very slowly. I let out an annoyed breath, not lowering my gun by any chance.

"He won't ever go with you, Agent." Diego answered as a evil grin grew on his face. I gulped nervously before I glared at him as I scowled. "Now, now Diego. No need to go ballistic. I just need Dr. Miles." I answered calmly.

The doctor looked up, glaring at me with anger. "Why is that Agent?" The woman that stood next to him looked around quietly, her face, grim.

"It's about….. a murder." I answered slowly, looking at the guards.

"What? And you think I'm involved in it?" He replied angrily as he pulled the bullet out of Diego's shoulder, as he screamed bloody murderer. He placed the tiny bullet on a tray and tossed the tweezers onto the table. He grabbed a white towel from the side, cleaning the blood from his hands. He threw them onto the bench that was next to him.

"There. Anyone with little medical could help you stitch it up."

Diego looked up at him, holding a towel on his wound. "What…you're leaving?"

"Cleary these vultures will not leave me alone. The only way is to use…." He gestured his head to the woman as she stared at him uncomfortably. And that's when I knew that she was going to shoot.

She pulled out a revolver from her back pocket and pointed it at me, her finger on the trigger.

I quickly pointed at Diego, seeing that he was the only without a gun. But as I did so, the woman's gun pulled back in a hot burst. I tried to avoid the bullet as it streaked across the room, but the bullet was lodged into my ribs. I reclined, screaming in pain as I tumbled down.

"Annabeth! You ok?" Percy shouted in worry. I nodded my head, ignoring the stinging pain that was at my side. "Yeah, my clevlar took it."

"I'm going to kill you, Percy! And your little girlfriend too!" I heard him shout. So I was right, he was after Percy, or his gang. But I was not his girlfriend.

I ducked to the next table, turning and pulling Percy with me. He scrambled down with an oof as I peeked my head up, ducking down again as fires were shot. The splinters from the wooden table sprayed across the floor, as Percy brought his hands up to his face for protection.

I got up again, fired a few shots before ducking down again. "Damn it! I'm pinned down!" I shouted.

Percy brought his hands up to his ears as he heard loud cracking from a gun. I turned to the other side, seeing Miles and the woman disappear through the dark shadows. I slammed my palm onto the floor angrily. "Shit! He escaped!"

I got up, quickly seeing that Diego was distracted, so I did something insane. I got up quickly, rolling and ducking to the next table, (That was overturned.) and shot him straight through the skull. He fell back onto the table, dead.

"She shot him!" One of the guards shouted.

I heard some soft, pitter-patting of feet before I shouted loudly. "Are you two ready to surrender?" There was no response, but instead cold, silence. I could hear one of them fumbling with a bottle.

"You smell that?" Percy asked worriedly. I gulped nervously, nodding my head. "Do you hear that?" I asked.

I could hear one of them stuff paper in the bottle and the sound of a lighter flicking. "Crap! They're making a Molotov Cocktail!"

"What the heck is that?" Percy screamed in agitation.

I quickly ducked under, seeing the two feet below. I lined up my gun, firing at his lower thigh. His leg busted open, blood spilling onto the floor. I stood up, seeing the guard drop the bottle on himself, engulfing himself in flames. I looked away in disgust as I tried not puke as I saw the body.

I walked to the next side of the room, seeing that the guard wasn't there. "Come out coward!" I shouted. There was no response, but I heard Percy clear his throat. "Uh…Annabeth?" He called out nervously as a gun was pointed at his neck.

The guard smiled sadistically, ordering me to drop my gun. I didn't, pulling up my hand as I lined up for the shot, but my hand trembles nervously.

Deciding it was too risky, I placed my gun on the floor, kicking it to the other side as I held my hands up. "Alright, don't hurt him."

The guard smiled, bringing to gun up to shot me. But before he could do that, Percy grabbed him on the shoulder, elbowing him on the back of his head. His legs wobbled before he fell on his knees and tumbled to the floor, completely unconscious.

"Wha?" I stared at Percy in surprise as he smiled in accomplishment. As he looked up, he saw me staring at him with amazement and bewilderment.

"How-how'd you do that?" I asked. He laughed nervously, shrugging as he scratched the back of his neck. "Just a move I picked up from one of the stunt men on my set." He answered quickly as I eyed him suspiciously. No one is that good, beside's officers or people who work in the government. But I let it slide as the cold silence washed over us.

I stared at the injured bodies as my eyes blinked in astonishment. "You just killed the man who tried to kill me."

"Yup."

He smiled, letting out a breath of relief. "So… I'm no longer a hit?"

I smiled as well, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Nope." He grinned happily, grabbing by my shoulders and hugging me tightly. "Thanks, Annabeth." He answered, letting go of me.

I smiled, brushing the dust off my jacket as I shook my head. "No, problem, Percy."

* * *

"So… quite a shoot out you kids had." The captain of the N.Y.P.D answered. I nodded as I shoot near the ambulance, as the both paramedics checked me and Percy out. I tried to tell them I was alright, but it seemed like they had other theories.

"Yeah, it was a close call. It's was lucky we came out with minor injuries…"

She smiled, patting my shoulder awkward, as if she was encouraging me. I smiled and she walked away.

I let out a small oof as Thalia attacked me from behind. "I'm glad you're ok! You gave me a heart attack!"

I smiled, trying to push Thalia off as she was cutting off my air supply. I asked her to get off of me and she let out a meek sorry. As Thalia and I chatted animatedly, Percy interrupted with a faint cough.

"Uh..Annabeth?" Thalia and I stopped talking as she smiled and walked away, leaving me with Percy, no one here. Talk about a great friend!

"Yeah?" I asked, smiling in friendly way.

"You ok?" He asked, his eyebrows creased in worry. He pointed a thumb towards my rib cage, seeing that I was taped up.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Just a minor injury." I replied, looking at my wound.

"You sure?" I nodded in annoyance rolling my eyes as I replied that I was sure. He nodded meekly, staring at his shoes as if he was hiding something. A cold breeze washed over us, making my hair fall in front of my face. I flicked it off in irritation. I heard a small mumble from Percy as I leaned in closer to hear him. "Pardon?" He looked up, his eyes slightly widened.

"Well…..I was wondering if you.. you-would.. uh…" I arched an eyebrow at Percy, seeing his mumbling, stuttering state.  
"Spit it out, Percy." I answered.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" He blurted. My eyes widened in shock as I stared at him, speechless.

He smiled nervously under my gaze as he mumbled nervously, "It's ok if you don't want to and well, I completely understand that you don't like me. But we would be totally safe, since the case is closed. Wow, I'm rambling.. aren't I?"

I laughed at him, he looked cute when he's stuttering, his eyebrows get wrinkled up and he moves his hands a lot. Wow, did I just say that? No way I _like _Percy Jackson. There's no way…..right?

I snapped out of my little analyzing that was going on in my head. I noticed that Percy was still looking at me nervously as he bit his lips uncomfortably.

"Yeah… I get it. You would never like me." He muttered sadly. "I'll just go…." He mumbled as he got up, but I pulled him down, bringing his face near mine. I could see him blush, as I did so too.

"I would love to go out with you. I should really give you a chance. You might not be the jerk I thought you would be. I would just like to that I was proven wrong."

He smile as he pulled away, sticking his hand out so that he could pull me up. I gladly accepted it and he pulled me to the car, as I laughed.

* * *

**Ok! I know that it looks like that it's over, but it's not….. in fact there's more chapters. Such as Luke's killer, their date, Percy's killer, the investigation, about Percy secrets and some interesting stuff.**

**Was it slightly rushed with them?**

**Until the next chapter,**

**Peace out, Peeps!**  
**CaseyMarieCarter**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys. Terribly sorry for the late update, I've been really busy with school, and I might not have time to update more than I did last time. It's a crucial year for me this year, because my mom and dad are expecting me to graduate when I'm sixteen, so I have to study really hard. Anyway, on with the chapter. P.S sorry for any mistakes.**

**

* * *

Annabeth's Pov**

After a day of near death experience for me and Percy, everything was almost back to normal. Why I'm saying this is because that I'm still wary about the whole situation about Luke's death. We already know who could be the killer, but something just didn't seem right….

I've reviewed the case over and over and it doesn't add up at all! It says that he was shot with a five mill gun, but the gun that Diego had with him were machine guns, pistols, sniper guns and a revolver. And to add up to my new list of current suspects, Dr. Miles and the mystery woman that shot me.

We've tried to find her in the database by Percy's and my specifications on how she looks like. There's no news about it…. But I hope we find something useful. I placed the file aside, then I shoved the whole stack away in consternation.

I snapped out of my train of thought as I heard hard knocks on my door. I rubbed my weary eyes with the back of my hand, tossing the printed papers that were cluttering my desk. I stood up, sighing in agitation.

I strolled up to the door, opening up to be faced with a delivery boy. I saw the flowers that he was holding as he announced that I had gotten them from a special someone. I smiled, letting him in to put the flowers. He gave me a clipboard, asking me to sign it. I scribbled my name onto the sheet of paper, leading him and closing the door lightly.

I walked over the flowers, as they were roses. I smiled as I pulled the card off the side, reading it. It wrote that Percy was excited about our date and couldn't wait. It also said not to wear anything fancy…

Well….okay then. I wasn't going to wear anything fancy anyway; I would've entered the restaurant wearing a light blue dress (That was for casual wear) that I bought two years ago.

I placed the card back onto the table as I sat down, sorting through the sheets of papers that were cluttering my desk. I let out an exhausted breath, placing my head onto my hand. I closed my eyes, inhaling a deep breath.

Blinking them open, I got up quickly and grabbed my laptop that was in my case bag. I booted it up, hearing the beep of my computer as my home screen popped up. I stared at the photo that was in front of me.

It was a picture of me, Thalia and Luke; they were at my 24th birthday party. They took the picture the moment I blew out the candles. Then I remembered I shoved cake in front of Luke's face…

I smiled as I rubbed off my tears that were stinging my eyes, quickly clicking on my web page browser. I placed a hand under my chin, as I stared at my laptop screen, biting on my lip on what I should search on.

I decided to see if they were any news about Luke's killer, so I searched for what a typical killer profile. Because it sure in hell it isn't Diego!

**

* * *

Percy's Pov**

I can't wait for my date tonight! I thought to myself, walking towards my variety of clothes as I sorted through them. Hmm…. Maybe my light blue shirt…

I heard a ring come from my back pocket, the tune of my movie's theme song. I grabbed it, flipped it open as I pressed the answer button. I stared at my closet, running a hand through my hair.

"Percy?"

My eyes widened in surprise as I tried to catch my phone, which I dropped. I sighed, squatting down and picking up my phone. I dusted off it and placed it near my ear. "What, Hollands?"

"Tsk, Tsk. Hostility! That's why you were always impulsive." Hollands teased as I scowled. I tightened my jaw, clasping onto my phone hard, that it might even break into pieces.

"Well, that's the only way to get rid of an asshole." I shot back in anger as I heard him laugh over the receiver.

"Ah, still the same I presume?" I bit my lip so hard; I bet it was going to bleed soon. I clutched my phone and angrily spit out my last sentence before I hanged up. "Yes, after you killed her."

For a moment, I flashback just about 2 years ago in San Francisco, the hilly streets of San Fran, the sweltering hot sun during summer. I remember the sounds of wailing sirens, an ear piercing scream and the sounds of gunshots.

I recall my bloodied hands, trembling as I touched her cheek, my eyes spilling with tears…. And her pale face, lifeless eyes. I blinked my eyes, rubbing them in weariness.

I let out a frustrated yell as I tossed my phone to the wall as it let out a loud bang, splitting my phone in half; bits of plastic from the phone surrounded my floor. I ran a trembling hand through my hair as I sighed, brushing off the tear that was falling off my cheek.

I sat down on my bed, placing a hand on my forehead as rubbed my temples in a circular motion. I swallowed down a scream as I got up, took my phone from the floor and tossed the bits into the trash. I strode over to my side table, pulling the drawer open and getting out my spare Iphone.

I pursed my lips, letting out a sigh as I did so. I got up, tossing my phone to the side of my bed. I strolled to my closet, taking out my black dress jeans and my light blue shirt with my leather jacket. I know that guys aren't supposed to be worried about what they wear, and I'm not usually like this.

But I wanted to look nice for Annabeth, I mean… I guess I want to look perfect for her.

I tossed my clothes aside, pulling out my phone to check the time. My eyes widened as I briskly stuffed my phone in my pocket as I took off my shirt, replacing it with my blue shirt and pulling off my jeans and tossing on the jeans. I grabbed my leather jacket, snapping on my watch as I quickly ran out of my room.

I grabbed the picnic basket that was on the side, pulling the blanket that was on my couch. Placing my hands into my key bowl, my eyes widening as I hastily searched through the bowl. I let out a groan, running into my room as I tossed through my bag, pulling out my car keys.

I checked my watch, seeing that it was going to be 6 in ten minutes! I rushed out, pulling out my front door as I briskly walked down that stairs. That's when I realized that I left the picnic basket! Shit!  
I ran in again, kicking my door aside, not carrying if I broke the hinges, I can fix them later.

I took the basket and blanket as I ran out to my car, pulling my door open and tossing the basket behind.

I stuck my keys into the ignition, firing it up with a loud roar. I pulled the reverse gear, stepping on the accelerator, swerving out my carport.

I swiftly swerved into the next road, taking a shortcut to her apartment. I made a right, left, then another ride before I turned into a big, nicely decorated Italian restaurant. I deftly turned to the next left, making it on time in about a minute.

I saw Annabeth tapping her foot in impatience as she checked her watch. But I must say, she looks beautiful…

Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she was wearing some owl earrings. Her t-shirt blue as well, with black skinny jeans and golden gladiator sandals.

She saw me coming, smiled and walked over. I got out, walking to the side and opening the door for her before she reached it. She smiled as I pulled it open, letting out a soft thanks. I mumbled a no problem and got into the car, turning up the engine as it roared to life.

"So where are we going?" Annabeth asked, buckling up her seatbelt as I stepped onto the accelerator.

"You'll see." I looked over, grinning in cheekiness. She kicked up an eyebrow as she shrugged in agreement. "Whatever." She mumbled, placing her hand atop her thigh as she sighed.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked, placing a hand onto hers, giving her a concerned look. She looked up, smiling weakly. "No…just tired…that's all.." She muttered as I raised an eyebrow, wearing a bewildered expression.

"Hey, hey. What's bothering you?" I asked, stopping the car near the park, pulling my clutch up. Annabeth shook her head, avoiding my question as she glanced around, her hair flying in front of my face. It smelt like strawberries and a tinge of rose?

"What are we doing here?" She asked, pulling open the door and stepping out. I stepped out as well, slamming the door shut, clicking on my remote.

I walked to the back if my car, placing my keys on the bumper. I pulled open the trunk, making my keys fall. I bent down, taking it up between my two fingers, standing up. Faintly, I groaned as I reclined, rubbing my sore head.

I tried to look like I wasn't hurt when Annabeth looked back, her eyebrows furrowed in worry. I forced a smile, giving her a thumbs up, signaling that I was fine. She eyed me suspicious, nodding as she shrugged.

I rubbed my sore head, pulling the basket out and slamming the trunk door shut. I strode to Annabeth, who was looking at the picnic basket.

"Picnic?" She wondered aloud, tucking away a stray strand of hair away from her face. I nodded, grabbing her hand in mine as they intertwined together. I pulled her towards one of my favorite spots, it had lights stringing all over the trees, a pond near it, a big oak tree for a shade and picnic area, and a beautiful scenery of the sunset. It's going to be a perfect date.

I checked my watch, which indicated that it was going to be dark soon, so the lights should be on after we have our dinner.

As we entered the small garden, Annabeth's eyes widened as big as saucers. She let out a fascinated gasp as she trailed her hand along the thin line of bark of the oak tree. Her eyes wondered around, gazing from left to right as she stared in wonder, looking across from the pond.

Setting the blanket onto the grass, I evened it out, smoothing it from side to side, getting rid of any insects that were coming near the basket. Placing, the picnic basket gently onto the grass, I pulled out every necessity for the date. Such as food, drinks, deserts, etcetera.

I stood up, coming from behind Annabeth, who was still staring. She had her arms wrapped around herself, her hand under her chin as she looked like she was analyzing something. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her intense grey orbs in focus.

"Hey, Annabeth." I whispered, as she gasped, grasping my wrist. In quick reflex, I deflected her hand, making her recline away. My eyes widened and so did hers, as she apologized in a mumbled.

"How did you do that?" She asked, confusion and bewilderment written on her face. With my mouth slightly agape, I scratched my neck uncomfortably as I chewed on my lower lip. As I gulped, I laughed faintly, plastering on an innocent look.

"What?" I asked in an innocent voice, pretending like nothing had happened. She raised an eyebrow, shaking her head as she looked at me unbelievingly.

"It's not what. Where did you learn how to do that?" She questioned.

"Learn what?"

She rolled her eyes as she scoffed, folding her arms. "Don't do that innocent act with me, Percy. How did you learn how to deflect my wrist grabbing move?"

I kept quiet, unsure what I was supposed to answer with. Oh, maybe, "Hey, Annabeth. You look beautiful tonight! You're gonna love where I'm taking you. Oh, and by the way, I'm a secret agent that is offline from the business and hiding from his boss?" That would not work out.

"Only standard agents know that. Or a cop." She answered in defiance, placing her hands on her hips as she stared at me. I gulped, scratching my neck as I bit my lower lip subconsciously. I laughed nervously, coughing slightly.

"I'm…sure, I picked it up somewhere."

She raised an eyebrow, folding her arms and she stared down at my with those intense, stormy grey orbs. "Really? Because when you scratch the back of your neck and chew on your lower lip, you're lying."

I gulped, about to scratch my neck for the hundredth time, but I pulled my hand back down, closing my eyes in annoyance.

Exhaling a deep breath, I opened my eyes, seeing that Annabeth was still glaring at me with her hands folded and her eyebrows raised. I opened my mouth, but I can't seem to find the right words to say it, all I can picture is Annabeth, her back to the ground, her bloodied, trembling hands reaching out to me…

"Well?" Annabeth asked in annoyance, tapping her foot impatiently as I looked up. As I was about to say something, I heard a branch snap, a sound of a loud bullet that ricocheted off the bark of the tree and seeped into my left shoulder, tearing the skin open and splattering blood onto the grass.

I screamed in pain, falling to the ground as I clutched my arm wistfully. I heard Annabeth scream my name in worry and terror as she pulled out a gun from her pocket. I felt my vision blur and my world flash red, I blinked it away, trying in vain not to get knocked out.

I heard Annabeth scrambled back, pulling me behind the tree. I gasped in pain as I felt a sharp sting go up my shoulder. Somewhere, somewhere far away, I can hear Annabeth fire shots at the mystery shooter.

Breathing hardly, I touch my left shoulder, my hand coming back in slick blood. "Oh, God." I mumbled, letting out another painful scream.

In a far away distance, I can hear Annabeth fire four fast shots, shouting loudly for the shooter to surrender. For a moment, there was silence, but it was ended by the firing off more guns. Annabeth pulled back, breathing hard.

"Damn it! They've got more guns than we do. If we're lucky, we should make it out _alive_." She breathed, blowing her fringe out of her hair.

I didn't reply, I couldn't make out the words that I wanted to say so badly. I just sat there, my breathing ragged, my hand onto my left shoulder, pressing it in vain to stop the blood from rushing out.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered in worry, rushing near me and applying pressure to my arm as I winced in pain. There were several more shots before Annabeth let go and shot back.

Suddenly, I heard a scream, and that pulled me back in a whirlwind. I stood up, ignoring the pain in my left shoulder and fumbled with my gun, trying to pull it out. I crouched to the side, holding my gun with my right hand.

I walked out slightly, shooting at the sharp sniper, who shot back, making me jump back. I let out a frustrated groan before I fired again, as Annabeth fired hers. I rolled to the other tree that was near me, and let out a weak groan, tearing my t-shirt so that I could wrap my shoulder up. I quickly tapped it, holding back a painful groan.

I stood up again, shooting as fast as I can. I reclined back, checking that I didn't have any bullets left. "Hell." I whispered angrily. I pulled out another round and clicked it into my gun, standing up and shooting again.

"This is not working out!" I shouted to Annabeth, who was busy firing back. She pulled back, clutching the side of the tree with trembling hands. She glared at me as she placed another round of bullets into her gun. "You think?" She replied in annoyance.

I gulped, my mind forming an escape plan, but it's not going to be good. I cleared my throat, slamming my palm onto the wet grass as I licked my lips.

"Annabeth, I have a plan, but you're not going to like it." I informed, as her eyebrows rose in curiosity. She whispered an ok before I got up and ran to the next tree that was nearer to where the shooter should be at. As I ran, I fired five fast shot, the sound of bullets floating in the air.

"Are you crazy, Percy?" Annabeth shouted.

I continued running, quickly digging my nails in the tree bark, pulling myself back. I panted heavily, rubbing my sore shoulder. I cursed in anger, deciding that I should end this. I dodged out, rolling to the other side, seeing that the shooter did not see me. I crawled next to him, hitting the back of his head with the butt of my gun.

But that didn't knock him out as he stood up, a knife in his hands that was glinting in the sun, ready to jab me. I avoided a hit in my chest, but it scraped into my skin, rupturing my skin as it burst open, blood dripping out.

"Agahh!" I screamed, falling to the ground on my back. The impact hit me hard, as I tried to stand up. The shooter jumped onto me, the knife near my face. I punched him back, making him fall back slightly and drop the knife as it skidded across.

I punched him several times in the cheek and jaw, he was slightly dazed. I raised my head up and knocked him out with my forehead as he tumbled back. I pulled him the collar and slammed him in the hard ground, knocked out cold.

I stood up, my hands trembling slightly as I clutched the side of my body. I spat out the blood that was in my mouth and wiped it away. I heard a small crunch and a snap, followed by footsteps trailing on. I ducked down, grabbing my gun as I pointed it at the person.

She backed away slightly, her hands raised. "Whoa, Percy. It's just me."

"Annabeth, thank God." I whispered, getting up and stuffing my gun into my belt. She stared down at the mystery shooter, who was still out cold. Her mouth was open as she tried to say something.

"H-h-how? Tell me everything." She commanded sternly, her hands on her hips. I exhaled out a deep breath, nodding my head.

"I'll tell you, but we need to get out of here first."

She pursed her lips, nodding in agreement. I pulled her towards my car, slipping my keys into the ignition as my car roared alive. I floored onto the accelerator, swerving into the lane.

Flying fast as I could on the buzzing streets on New York, I avoided cars that were in my way, a bicycle rider who was skidding across the road.

I swerved into the next left, trying to recognize the streets to get to my other safe house to stitch me up.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed reading that, was not really what you thought a date was going to have, huh? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for the great, great reviews, it really made my day when I had fever. :)**

**

* * *

Annabeth**

The sound of screeching tires awoke me from my nap, as I sat up and rubbed my weary eyes with the back of my right hand. Next to me, Percy's breathing came out short and ragged, his face was pale as a ghost. His vision was blurry, close to passing out.

I quickly unbuckled my seat belt, pulling the door handle and rushing to the side. I yanked open Percy's door, as his body fell atop me. I let out a surprised yelp and pushed him up, placing his hands onto the steering wheel.

I leaned closer to him, touching his wet cheek, that was covered in sweat. My eyebrows crinkled in worry, slapping my hand onto his face gently.

"Percy?" I asked softly. He let out a small groan, making me sigh in relief. I pulled him out and draped his hand around my shoulder. I stumbled slightly, (he was not _that_ light) letting out a surprised mumble.

I walked towards to entrance of the house, dragging Percy in. He let out a faint moan, blinking his eyes hard.

"Don't worry, Percy. We're almost there." I soothed, my heart pumping fast. He nodded weakly as I lugged him to the front door.

I placed him carefully to the side so he could grasp onto something, as I tried to open the door. I turned to Percy, my face in exhaustion and frustration.

"Where's the keys?"

He bit his lip, holding back a painful grunt as I used his left hand and pulled out a pair of keys. I took it swiftly out of his fingers, the keys jingling in motion. I searched each pair briskly, stuffing each key into the hole. I let out a frustrated growl, knotting my fingers into the keys.

"Um..third…" Percy spoke up, earning a glare from me. I blinked my eyes, giving him an apologetic glance before focusing my attention on opening the door.

"Third key to the right." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes and mentally slapped myself in the head for not finding that faster.

Placing it in quickly, I turned the key, hearing a soft click followed by a slight whirring sound. I looked up to see Percy smile at me before I twisted the knob, gently pushing to open.

I grabbed Percy by his right arm, careful not injure him more. He winced and swallowed in a groan as pulled him to the door.

We stepped into a living room that had a few boxes to the side, a few scattered papers on the side. But the furniture and other essentials remained pristine and untouched.

I looked around the room, impressed by the interior decorating in here. The living room was like a modern penthouse, leather couches in front of a plasma TV, paintings hanging over a fire place and a few fake plants for decoration.

I dragged Percy into the kitchen, leaving a slightly trailed of blood on the floor. I placed him gingerly onto a chair, pacing to the cabinets near me.

"Where's the first aid kit?" I asked, turning back to see that Percy was almost passed out. He opened his eyes, but they were in small slits. He pointed weakly at the last one to the right, letting out a painful yelp. "To-to the side."

I nodded, quickly opening it and taking out a red box, that had big, bold white letters atop on it. I walked over to Percy, who was passed out, his head on the table, his hand on his lap.

I set the box onto the table, pulling Percy's left hand out slowly. I placed it lightly onto the table, next to his head. I pulled out a pair of scissors, surgical tape, cotton swabs, a wet towel and antibiotic ointment.

Quickly stripping Percy's shirt off, my face turned pink when I saw his well defined abs. I shook my head, my fringe falling in my face again, as I blew it off in irritation.

I cleaned his cut with the wet towel, used the cotton swabs by dabbing the antibiotic ointment on it and wiping it over Percy's cut. His face wrinkled slightly, but it looked like a grunt in pain.

After that, I took the surgical tape and wrapped it around his side, taping it two times so that not too much blood would come off. Then, I used the scissors to cut the tape.

I let out a breath, biting my lower lip as I took out some tweezers. I rubbed my eyes, tying my hair in a low bun, so that my hair wouldn't fall in my face. I lowered the tweezers near him, exhaling a deep breath. This is not going to be too pretty for me.

**

* * *

Percy**

"Percy?"

I turned around, facing the most beautiful girl in the world. Well to me, I guess. She smiled making me grin, my eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Alls." I greeted, opening my arms and pulling her in for a hug. She gratefully accepted it, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

We both pulled away, as I intertwined our hands together. I walked her to my car, as I clicked my remote it, hearing the sound of unlocking doors.

As we were about to get in, I heard a soft click, followed by a soft jam that sounded like a reloading gun. We whipped back, our bodies faced in front of a silenced pistol, held by Gunter, one of the biggest serial killer in the US.

I pulled Allie back, trying to protect her as best as I could. I could feel her pull out her pistol from her back pocket and lock it with a tray of bullets. I smiled inwardly, glad that my girlfriend could read what I was thinking.

Out of the shadows, a another man came out in black, his face in a stern expression as he another silenced pistol the temple on Allie's head.

I held back a fearful glance, replacing it with a stern expression. "What do you want?" I asked brusquely. Gunter grinned, along with his companion, who was still expressionless.

"I want you to feel how I felt." He spoke in his light Russian accent. I eyed him curiously, brushing my hand against my gun cautiously. Gunter's associate pressed his finger onto the trigger, almost pulling it.

I quickly brought my hands up, slowly placing it to the back of my head.

"Good, Good. Now place your gun on the floor and _kick _it here!" He shouted in command. I glanced at Allie, whose eyes were fearful, telling me not to do it, but I couldn't. I couldn't let her die.

I pulled my gun out of my holster, holding it between the tips of my fingers. I looked back, seeing her shake her head, but I bent down, placing it slowly onto the ground.

"Now kick it over!" Gunter screamed.

I reluctantly used my right foot and kick it over the side of the railing, vanishing into the darkness. I looked down wistfully before I looked up, seeing Gunter pull the trigger.

I shouted loudly, dodging to the side and having the bullet lodged t to the side of my chest. I fell down in pain, grasping my side as blood dripped out.

Then, Gunter pointed his gun at Allie. Slowly, his face wrinkling into a smile.

"No!" I shouted.

"What?" Annabeth rushed towards me, kneeling down beside me. I breathed heavily, brushing the sweat that was forming on my forehead.

I placed my hand into the middle on my legs, leaning back as I placed my hands on my face. Repeating, "No, no, no." I mumbled.

"Hey, you ok?" She whispered, sitting beside me. I pulled my hands away, nodding my head.

"Y-Yeah." I answered, wiping my cheeks dry. Annabeth moved next to me, placing her head atop my shoulder.

"Ok, but you have to tell me everything. Remember you promised."

I chuckled, nodding my head in agreement. She smiled, grabbing a cup of water from the side. As she

I let out a breath, lying back down. We sat in total silence for about two minutes before I spoke up

"It was two years ago. I was recruited for a special forces group that trained college students martial arts, target practicing,, everything that you need to survive as a spy."

Annabeth sat closer, prodding for me to go on. I exhaled a deep breath, closing my eyes as I spoke in a quiet tone. "There, I met a man name Jon leanians, the commander of another special force for the FBI. I impressed him, so he invited for me to join. Back then, getting in that group meant everything to me. But now… It's just plain crap."

Annabeth let out a small chuckled as I smiled weakly, rubbing my sore shoulder. I took another sip from my mug, continuing with my story.

"After I joined, we went on many suicide training, and I…enjoyed it. I made many friends there, they were like my family."

"Then what made you quit?" She interrupted, looking at me with curiosity. I smiled, licking my lips as I continued speaking.

"I-I…I met a girl there name Allison, and she was my first girlfriend. We were the perfect team and couple. We caught every criminal that was dangerous to the state. "I blushed when I said girlfriend, as Annabeth glared at me as she folded her arms and pouted cutely.

I laughed but continued on with my story. "Unfortunately, we got caught in a situation that wasn't able to avoid. … A Russian criminal by the name of Gunter tracked us down and tired to kill me and Allie."

I heard the sound of gunshots, the flashing image of Allie's trembling hands reaching out to me… "But he killed her, I just got injured. Later, when I tried hunting Gunter down, I found out that my boss was working with his boss to kill Allie! Because she had information about something she shouldn't have seen!" I cried, placing my head in my hands.

Annabeth placing at a comforting hand onto my shoulder, pulling me up as she reluctantly hugged me and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"It'll be fine, Percy. It'll be fine."

I wiped my cheeks dry as I got up, walking towards the kitchen. Annabeth got up as well, her eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

I grinned cheekily, walking into the kitchen. "I'm hungry, I'm getting a sandwich. You want some?"

I heard her stomach growl as she blushed, nodding her head in agreement.

As I took out the essentials, such as bread, cheese, ham, lettuce, tomatoes, onions and etcetera.

I could hear Annabeth plop onto the couch as she mumbled something. But I think she said I'll be fine.

I chuckled in sarcasm as I buttered the bread. She doesn't know how much scars I had to bury or get rid of.

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys love it! :) Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, guys. Thanks for the great reviews. Again, sorry for the late update. I've changed it to a Narrator's point of view, because I felt more comfortable with it. On with the story then! **

* * *

Percy and Annabeth sat quietly at both ends of the room. All you could hear the small taps coming from their keyboards. Their coffee cups remained steaming hot as it filled the air with delicious smelling aroma.

Percy licked his lips as he began searching through every file in his computer. The pair had agreed to find out everything they could to help them find Luke's killer and to stop Percy's boss. Annabeth was quite reluctant to the idea of finding Percy's old teammate to help, but agreed eventually.

Now, Annabeth is trying to put in a typical serial killer or even just a mentally disturbed patient. She needed to find Luke's killer and adding Percy's, it's not going to be simple as going to a shooting rage and shooting at targets.

Percy's troubles were more…different. He didn't have to find Luke's killer, or even his. He knew who the killer was and why he did it. He knew what he was going to next. He was going to try to get rid of his liability. Or more in simpler words, try to kill Percy and everyone that he loves.

And that includes Annabeth. It made him more and more agitated with the situation.

He ran a hand through his hair as he brought the mug to his lips and took a quick sip. The coffee was slightly bitter, but it was normal to Percy. He had drank the worst coffees in the world, when he was on missions.

He tapped hard onto enter key, finding that there was nothing in the folder. He grumbled in anger, grabbing the phone at the other and dialing a number he thought he wouldn't call in a long time.

As he waited for an answer from the long tone, he drummed his fingers impatiently on the table.

"Hello?" A man spoke up in a light British accent. He smiled lopsidedly through the receiver, stopping the drumming that was annoying Annabeth.

"Jake!" Percy greeted, his voice with slight of enthusiasm. He could hear silence at the end before Jake spoke up.

"Percy?" Jake asked incredulously.

"Yep. Been a long time, eh?"

There was a small chuckle coming from the end as Annabeth eyed Percy curiously. She shrugged before averting her eyes to the bright screen that was in front of her.

"Yes, it's been too long. Anyway, I know you wouldn't be calling unless you're in head deep trouble. So, mind telling me?" Percy couldn't help but chuckle at his wryness and bluntness. He rubbed the back of his neck in strain, because of the constant hour of staring at his laptop screen.

"Well, you remember the case we worked on. Labeled "Gulter." I need you to send me the file. It's not in my hard drive."

There was a hesitant pause followed by the sounds of quick tapping rang through the receiver. Percy could hear Jake sigh and repeat to himself, "What am I doing?" repeatedly in a mumble.

Percy clicked onto the browser, typing in his email and saw that a file had popped out with another one attached and another one.

He grinned and thanked him before hanging up and slamming the phone onto the table gently. He quickly scanned through the file, his eyes darting from left to right. He almost fell out of his chair in shock as he read the last line.

"Free of any charges. He helped the CIA in many various cases, including the murder of an agent."

Percy glared angrily at the screen as he slapped the table, hard. Annabeth's head whipped around, seeing him give another hard slap on the table. He let out a frustrated grunt, standing up and kicking the nearby table, giving Annabeth a slight cringe.

She shuffled to his side, pulling him back the arms and hold him back as he continued trashing slightly. Not long before he calmed down, his shoulders drooping as he pulled roughly out of her grasp.

He clenched his jaw in rage as he sat down, rubbing his temples tenderly, almost like a caress. Annabeth sighed, rubbing her eyes in weariness as she draped her arms around his tense shoulders. She bit her lip as she read the email.

She pulled a chair from the side and sat down, pulling the laptop nearer. Percy closed his eyes as Annabeth continued reading the file, as he leaned back, exhaling a deep breath. He placed the tips of his thumb and forefinger and rubbed small circles on his eye sockets.

He couldn't get rid of the words that were imprinted in his retinas. He could not believe that they would write that! He was devastated that they would just forget and erase Allie case like that. But it made him more determined to get rid of them.

"Wow, that's a lot to process. But I know how you feel." Annabeth replied, her voice strong but quiet. Percy laughed in sarcasm as he stood up, his chair screeching against the floorboards.

"And how would you know that, Annabeth? You didn't lose someone who you love! You didn't plan on proposing! How would you know how I feel?" Percy exclaimed, waving his arms dramatically around the air.

Annabeth stood up as well, unable to take his constant whining and the need of comfort from her. She was hurting inside too! She just didn't describe them as dramatically as he did.

"I know how you feel! Of course, I know! I lost Luke; he was like a brother to me! I loved him!" She argued back, her voice full and resonant.

"And you know how I feel? I worked for a man who killed her! And I believed him for a while that it was just a hit by Gunter and no one else. I feel betrayed, hurt, and I hate feeling like that! My whole life has been a lie!" He screamed in defense, pointing his hands to the computer then back at himself.

"Quite your whining, Percy! I feel worse than you do! Don't think you're the only one hurting!" Annabeth retorted back in anger, walking up to him and giving him a hard slap in the cheek.

His eyes widened in shock as he rubbed his red cheek wistfully. "You hit me!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, scoffing irritably as she waved her hand, dismissing the reply. She glared at him sternly, holding up her finger and jabbing him in the chest, hard. "Don't be a baby. You're not the only in the world hurting!"

Percy rolled his eyes, waving his hands around in anger as he remarked back sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm not the only one. You're one of them too, but you were not dating the person who was killed!" He shouted back, his chest rising up and down quickly.

Annabeth felt insulted by that remark, but she knew that he had a point. She couldn't feel what he was feeling because she wasn't dating Luke, but she _wanted _too.

Slowly, a single tear slipped off her cheek before she swiped it away quickly, licking her lips while she did so. Percy saw one fall and instantly, he felt horrible, like he did when Allie died.

As he opened his mouth apologize to her, Annabeth held up her hand, stopping him from saying anything. She shook her head and brushed past him, hiding the tears that were threatened to fall.

"Annabeth, I-" He spoke up quietly, only to be shot down by Annabeth's cold, harsh words. "Leave me the hell alone, Percy. I don't need you." She whispered angrily, pulling open the door and slamming it, hard.

Percy cringed, staring at the door with despondent eyes as he sighed heavily. He walked over to his couch, grabbing his coffee mug and slurping down a gulp before slumping his shoulders in his seat.

He cradled his head in hands, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Rubbing his weary eyes, he stood up, taking his coffee mug and angrily slamming it onto the ground. It elicited with a loud thud as the broken bits of glass splattered across the floor.

Percy clenched his fists, his knuckles almost turning white. He was mad, really mad. Not at Annabeth, but at himself. How could I say such things? I shouldn't have taken out my anger upon Annabeth….. He thought wistfully, pursing his lips as a look of thoughtfulness formed across his features.

Grumbling, he stood up, avoiding the bits of glass that was scattered across the floor and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a broom and walked back, sweeping away the bits of glass to the side, near the empty boxes and kicked them into one.

He tossed the broom careless to the side, as he heard a loud, sharp bang come from the door. He turned back, thinking it was Annabeth, but instead, it was a man in a black coat, his face in a mask.

He strode over, and in his hands there was a syringe filled with some sort of chemical. Percy's natural instinct was to grab his gun, and so he pulled it out, only for his pistol to be knocked right out of his hands!

He jumped back, wrapping his hand with the other as a few drops of blood spilled out. Percy stared at the man with fire burning in his eyes as he tried to his him with a solid left hook, but the man was too fast.

He leaped to the side, just avoiding Percy's fists. Percy looked up in surprise before he dodged the man, who was trying to stab him at his sides. As the man lunged forward, Percy rolled back, just in time avoiding the needle that was just an inch away!

As the man was slightly dazed, Percy dashed forward, tackling him with a hard shove. The man fell back with a loud thud. He scrambled back, avoiding the baseball bat that Percy had equipped in his possession.

Hitting as hard as he could, Percy's eyes darted from the man to his gun as he ran to the side, sliding down and picking up his pistol in time.

The man stood up, his eyes glinting with annoyance. He had just about enough from these games, as he reached to his side to pull out a large machine gun!

Percy's eyes widened as he dodged to side, flipping the couch over and ducking underneath it. He glanced from his side, only to be shot at from the other side. Percy breathed in a long breath before coming up and shooting a few fast shots at the man.

The sound of bullets ricocheted against the walls, creating small holes in them. Percy glared angrily at the floor as he stuffed in a full round of bullets. He gulped, his grip tightening on the gun as his palms started sweating slightly.

He turned his head, cracking it slightly before he stood up, shooting five quick shots before dodging to the pillar near him. He heard a shots being fired back at him before it stopped for a minute.

The silence educed against the air, only the sounds of the wood from the tables and walls splitting apart slightly. Percy turned his head, quickly pulling it back when he saw a dark silhouette slip through the shadows.

He inhaled a deep breath before stepping out, his right hand raised firmly. He walked slowly to the side, carefully eyeing the side before looking in front again. He walked past the man in the black coat, who was slumped against the wall.

He kicked him on the side, earning a small moan from him. He nodded his head, before continuing deeper into the house. Good, he's alive. Perfect for questioning, Percy thought.

As he heard a footstep come from behind him, he spun back, his gun pointed right at Annabeth. She took a step back, holding her hands up slightly.

'Put down the gun, Percy." She said sternly, pushing her hand down in a gesture for him to lower the gun down. He blinked, slowly putting the gun down and stuffing it back in his back pocket.

The pair turned, facing the man in the black coat, who was still unconscious. The both looked at each other before pulling him up and dragging him to the side, grabbing the rope.

* * *

The man felt a kick to his foot as he blinked away the darkness that was flooding his eyes. His eyes darted from left to right as he looked around in total darkness. He heard some footsteps coming nearer to him then a small click come from him left side.

He felt the bag over his head pull open, revealing a very bright light blinding his eyes. He closed them, blinking them over and over again aggressively, trying to get rid of the brightness that was blinding his eyes.

He looked up, only to be faced with the girl who knocked him out and the man who he was trying to kill earlier. They both leaned back, as Percy held a gun to his side. Annabeth walked to a table, pulling out the syringe that the man had in his hands just a few hours ago.

As Annabeth strode over, she wore an aggressive, stern look on her face. She walked forward, placing the syringe near his neck, applying a bit on pressure, making him moan in pain.

"Now, all I want for you to do is to tell me, who sent you!" Annabeth spoke up sternly, her eyes burning a hole through his eye sockets. He gulped nervously then shook his head vigorously.

"I don't know anything."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, leaning back slightly in a mock. "Really? Because you seem like the type of man who wants to know at least who's he killing?"

The man gulped, his palms sweated nervously behind his back, which was tied in rough rope. He shook his head again, not wanting to tell the Feds anything.

"No, I don't know anything." He replied quietly, avoiding the sharp glare that Annabeth shot him.

Annabeth applied more pressure onto the syringe, making him wince in pain as he groaned. She let go slightly, tilting her head in defiance. "Ready to talk?"

He shook his head, closing his eyes and trying to avoid the flooding pain in his left side. Annabeth paced around, the sound of her shoes squeaking against the tiles.

"You'll be dead in three minutes. You will feel a sharp pain to you side, your heart pumping heavily and your breathing shortened and ragged. The only cure is with me. So, ready to tell me everything?" Annabeth explained threateningly.

The man's eyes snapped open, his eyes filled with raw fear. He shook his head, his forehead sweating profusely. "All right, All right. I tell you everything." He sighed in defeat, his shoulder slumping down.

Annabeth smirked in triumph before walking forward and looked him into the eye. "Good." She told him with a small smile.

"The man who forced me to do this job is a very powerful man. You don't want to mess with him. He threatened to kill me right now and there. I had to kill this man.." He paused, gesturing his head to Percy, who was curiously staring at him with his arms folded.

"To stop him from hurting-hurting my family." His whispered as he gulped, biting his lip. Annabeth looked at him with a look of doubt but nodded.

"All right. And did you ever see him?"

He shook his head, his breathing came out rapidly as his face was filled with sweat. "He-He never showed his face to me. He just sent letters or men with masks."

Annabeth nodded, before the man closed his eyes and leaned his head down in a quick flop. Percy looked at him before he looked back at Annabeth, giving her a look.

She looked up, her hand under her chin and arms folded. She stared him, answering with a quick reply. "Don't worry, knock-out liquid. Should wake up in a few hours."

Percy nodded, his mouth shaping into an 'o' before he placed his gun in his pocket and walked to the man, pulling him out of the chair. Annabeth nodded, tilting her head for Percy to drop him off at a local police station.

She heard a small slam from the door as she sat down on the chair nearby, sighing in exhaustion. She rubbed her temples tenderly, turning her shoulders to relax. She stood up, snatching the files that she had printed from her computer, examining them thoroughly.

She sighed, placing the papers aside, and pushing them over the table angrily. She inhaled a breath, placing both of her palms onto the table and leaning back, closing her eyes irritably.

"This does not make sense at all." She whispered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Review! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Life as I knew it**

_Chapter 7_

"So…" Percy spoke up, a hand on the steering wheel and another on the clutch. Their car raced against the rough pavement of the road as other cars passed them by. Annabeth looked out of the window thoughtfully as she placed a hand under her chin.

They sat in silence, nothing but the sound of the blaring radio playing "Bleeding Love." Annabeth tried not to feel annoyed as she heard that song, cringing slightly.

Percy hated that song as well, leaning over and clicking it to another channel, hearing a new song come up. Thankfully, they were able to stand that one.

It was still really heated between them, with Annabeth still pissed at Percy and Percy being regretful about the situation doesn't help. As another car came into their lane, Percy moved to the side for the car to pass them.

But it came closer and closer, their tires an inch away from theirs. Percy swerved slightly to the edge as another driver turned in, the side of his car scraping against theirs.

"Shit." Percy cursed, swerving more to the side. But the driver clammed them in, pushing them against the railing. The impact pushed Annabeth to the side, hard, making her clutch onto the handle.

Annabeth let out a small oof, pushing herself up and holding onto the dashboard as their car swerved slightly to the side.

The car pushed them in, making their car almost breaking the metal railing, ending it with a loud screech, as loud as fingernails scratching against a board.

Annabeth and Percy's eyes widened as they saw how steep the mountain was. Percy swerved the car to the other, pushing him off the road.

The cars both slid across the pavement, as other honking cars avoided them quickly. As their car spun out control, Percy turned the wheel forcefully, the tires drifting across the road, smoke falling after it.

Percy's gripped his hand tightly onto the wheel, his knuckles turning white. You could hear his knuckles crack as he gripped harder to control the car. The car skidded across, creating a loud screech.

"Ugh!" Percy groaned, turning the wheel to the left, swerving the car to the other side. Quickly, Percy recovered, spinning the car back and flooring onto the accelerator, peeling away in a black cloud of dust.

Annabeth's head whipped back, seeing the same car following them at high speed. "Shit! These assholes don't give up easy." Annabeth exclaimed, annoyance in her stormy grey eyes.

"Tell me about it." Percy retorted, rolling his eyes. He slapped hard onto the wheel, a loud bang coming from the car. As he deftly swerved to the side, a loud crash was heard from the back. Both theirs head whipped back, knocking onto the headrest.

Percy stepped onto the brake, turning in a big, black cloud of smoke. As they emerged, there were two more cars following them. One of them was a big SUV and the other was a Nissan.

One turned to the right, following beside them. The other, behind and another at their left. Percy looked around for an exit, his eyes filled with slight worry.

Annabeth's expression was a thoughtful one, trying to figure a way out. Her eyes widened, pulling out her gun. Percy eyed her curiously, before keeping his eyes on the road.

Her hands reached out to the backseat, pulling out a round of bullets from her backpack. She pushed it in, ending it with a soft click. She winded down the window, looking back and shooting at the tires.

One tire erupted in a big bang, the car swerving to the other side. The shooter that was coming out, slid back in, holding tightly onto the handles.

Annabeth smiled in victory, as Percy took out his, shooting at the tires as well. The car skidded across the road, breaking through the railing, bits of metal flying across, breaking into one of Percy's windows, glass splattering all over the seat.

The last car, who was still at the back, slammed in, making Percy and Annabeth fall forward, as they pulled their heads back in vain, trying not to break their necks. Percy lightly pulled his foot back from the accelerator, pulling back next to the car. Irritated and angry, he slammed next to the car, shooting through the glass and the bullet hitting against the dashboard, making the air bags come out.

Stepping onto the accelerator, the car yanking forward as Percy glided through the cars smoothly, travelling skillfully through the traffic.

"Crap!" Annabeth shouted in a grumble, clutching onto her left arm, blood slipping through her fingers. Percy glanced worriedly at Annabeth, his eyes filled with concern.

"You ok?" He asked, his hand holding tightly on the wheel. Annabeth nodded, prying out the loose piece of glass in her forearm. She cringed in pain, moaning as she pulled it out.

She angrily tossed it out of the window, wincing in pain. She pulled out a rag from her pack, briskly wrapping it around her arm. The blood seemed to seep through it as the white rag turned red in a few seconds.

Feeling agitated, Annabeth ripped the fabric from the seat of the car with her spare knife, tearing it apart and wrapping it tightly around her arm. She bit her lip, holding back the pain as she held onto arm wistfully.

"You alright?" Percy asked again. "I'm fine, Percy." She told him. He nodded, sighing in relief, residing the car near a secluded alley. Turning the engine off, Percy rubbed his temples as he inhaled a deep breath.

Annabeth leaned her head back, biting her lower lip and exhaling a breath. She covered her forehead, rubbing it tenderly.

"I forgot how thrilling a car chase is." Percy joked, chuckling lightly. Annabeth smiled in amusement, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You're so unbelievable, Percy." Annabeth laughed, slapping him playfully on the shoulder. He tilted his head, mocking her in playfulness.

"Yes. Yes, I am." He teased, earning another amused laugh from Annabeth as he absentmindedly leaned closer. Subconsciously, Annabeth leaned closer, just a few inches away. And Percy did something unexpected.

He took her face in his hands, kissing her lightly on the lips. Annabeth seemed to shock to react but kissed back eventually. As Percy wrapped his arms around her, she ran a hand through his hair.

They pulled apart, their chest rising up and down rapidly and their hearts beating wildly. Percy and Annabeth smiled warmly at each other, their faces turning red.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck as Annabeth ran a hand through her curly blond hair. With the faces both still colored pink, Percy pulled out his phone, opening the window and tossing it out, the phone breaking into tiny plastic pieces.

Annabeth gave him a look before taking out hers and tossing it out of the window, slamming it into the alley wall and breaking into pieces.

As she pulled back, she winced slightly, gripping onto her arm. Percy eyed at her worriedly, crossing his arms over and pulling her hand to his side gently. Peeling open the fabric, he examined her cut. It had a huge gash, the blood drying up.

Slowly, he pulled out a bottle of water, taking Annabeth hand into his and pouring it over the cut. Annabeth gripped the side of the seat painfully as she cringed.

Blowing it gently, he ripped the side of his spare shirt, tapping it over her arm. He pulled back slightly, gulping as he cringed. His wound was still hurting, but not as bad as it was.

He tied the rag, making sure the wound it wrapped up. Annabeth whispered a thanks to Percy as he nodded in response, starting up the engine again.

He pulled out, emerging out of the shadows. He turned into the next lane, pulling behind a yellow car. He turned to Annabeth, who was checking through some papers that she had printed out.

"Same place?" Percy asked knowingly, earning a quick nod from Annabeth. Percy smiled lopsidedly, as Annabeth sorted through the papers quietly.

Percy turned his neck, cracking it loudly. He stepped onto the pedal, travelling through the traffic quickly. At least we're on good terms, Percy thought, biting his lip thoughtfully.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! You guys rock! :) Hope you like the chapter, hopefully it's better than the last. Oh, please read, love, and review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Life as I knew it**

_Chapter Eight_

"Annabeth?" A man in a grey suit with black framed glasses and brown hair asked in surprise. He smiled warmly at her, shutting the door and pulling the lock out with a soft click. As the door widened, he stood in front of her, his shoulders slumped slightly and a hand was stuffed in his pocket.

Annabeth grinned in politeness, her fingers wrapped around her phone. "Hey, Jonny. How's everything in the New Jersey precinct?" She asked, her stormy grey eyes bright with interest.

Jonny smiled, his perfect white teeth glinting in her face. She squinted slightly, as she turned back, grabbing Percy lightly by the forearm. He walked forward, smiling in a friendly gesture. He brought his hand up, just in front of Jonny's waist.

He looked slightly surprised as he shook his hand hesitantly, letting go and dropping his hand to the side of his body. "Nice to meet you." He answered shortly, slightly bewildered as he blinked his light steely grey eyes.

"You too." Percy replied back, eyeing him carefully. He was quite tall and muscular, and it went well with his strict light steely eyes seemed like they could penetrate through someone's skull. His brown hair was nicely messed up to the side, and his ascetic eyes were covered by his dark, nicely framed glasses. His lip was tightly knitted in a fake smile, but it was unnoticeable that there was a slight crease on his forehead.

"So…You gonna invite us in?" Annabeth asked dryly, leaning slightly to the side and straining her neck slightly to peek over his tall, muscular figure. He blinked, directing his unforgiving gaze from Percy, who was glaring at him through his darkened sea-green eyes.

"Right." He added sheepishly, stepping to the side as he grip tightened on the knob of the door. He pulled it to the side, just enough space for them to walk in.

"Thanks." Annabeth mumbled, walking by to the middle of his living room with Percy by her side. Her grey eyes darted from left to right, observing every little detail about the room. There was a light brown couch seated in the middle of the room with a clear glass coffee table in front.

There was a large plasma screen TV drilled to the wall, just in front of the couch and coffee table. It was still on, but the volume was lowered. There was a news program going on, with someone standing in front of a nice looking mansion.

It showed a pretty looking woman in a blue working suit with a mic to her lips. Her light blue eyes looked austere, but her lips were formed in a tight fake smile.

"Percy Jackson, the famous actor, has gone missing. It's been four days since he was gone, and the only people that noticed that were his family, his director, his friends and his fans. There's no word about him, but there's been rumors that he had gone over the edge and headed into rehab." She informed perkily, her voice vibrating through Percy's ear drums.

He narrowed his gaze on the screen, clenching his jaw as his fist tightened in a ball.

"Other rumors state that he was killed in a car crash or committed suicide."

Percy's eyes widened slightly, as he tried to control the small fit of rage that was forming his body. He tightened his fists, his knuckles almost turning white.

Annabeth looked over worriedly, her grey eyes filled with compassion as she placed a comforting hand on his arm. He looked over, his gaze softening slightly.

"It's just rumors, Percy. Don't let them get to you." She smiled, leaning over and grabbing his left hand, intertwining her fingers through his. Annabeth watched as the tightened lines of his face softened slightly and he smiled slightly.

"Thanks." He mumbled, leaning to give her a peck on the lips, but was interrupted by a loud cough.

"So, you're Percy Jackson?" Jonny asked brusquely. Percy nodded his head vigorously, smiling proudly.

"Right." Jonny commented, smirking. Percy looked at him in confusion, blinking his eyes as he ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"So, what brings you here, Annabeth?"

"I just need your help." Annabeth told him shortly. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes glinting with curiosity and playfulness.

"The great Annabeth Chase needs my help?" He joked, chuckling loudly. She rolled her eyes, snickering a laugh.

"Yes, yes. The great Annabeth Chase needs your help." She added playfully. Percy looked back and forth from Annabeth to Jonny, his fist clenching slightly. He was jealous, he was. He usually wasn't the jealous type, but he liked Annabeth a lot, and seeing another guy flirt with her made him angry.

Deciding to control his emotions, he turned his gaze away, looking out of the window absentmindedly. A bright light glinted in his eyes, making him squint slightly. He blinked his eyes hard, trying to find out what had caused it.

There, he saw a large caliber gun glinting in the sun, just peeking out of the boarded horizontal slats of the deserted house next door. His eyes widened as he turned around in an instant, tackling Annabeth to the ground.

"Ow! Percy, what was that for….?" She asked, wincing slightly as he covered his hands over her head.

_Blamm!_

A loud bang rang in their ears, as the windows shattered, salting them with tiny pebbles of glass. Percy covered Annabeth's ears as another loud shot was fired, breaking the other windows and peppering them with millions of tiny pebbles, like a meteor shower.

After a few seconds of silence, a third shot was fired, flying through the window in a black blur, whizzing across the room and ricocheting on the wall, breaking the wood into golf sized bits of splinters.

As they sprayed wildly across the floorboards, Percy managed to slowly pull out his pistol and load it with an extra tray of bullets. He pulled himself up, as Annabeth scrambled to the side for cover, fumbling with her holster, trying to pry out her gun.

Percy slowly looked out of the window, seeing that the shooter was still there. Slowly but swiftly, he crouched down, getting ready to shoot. He stood up, shooting five fast shots before jumping down briskly.

He heard five more shots being fired, before a long line of silence filled the room. Annabeth breathed heavily, her hand on the butt of her handgun.

She looked around, swallowing in a deep breath before slowly picking herself from the floor and crawling deftly on the hard wood floor. As she neared the coffee table, her eyes widened slightly as she saw a pool of blood on the floor.

Quickly, she scrambled up, running beside an injured, bleeding Jonny. He looked up weakly, his hands trembling as he touched his stomach, only to find that his hand was covered in blood.

His hands pressed in the golf ball sized hole in his stomach, trying to stop the spurting blood from dripping out. His hands were bloodied, the blood running through his large, tough fingers.

He coughed, a fine mist of blood covering his mouth completely. Annabeth looked at him worriedly, applying pressure on his stomach, pumping her hands up and down trying in vain to prevent the blood from dripping out.

"A-Annabeth…." Jonny coughed. Annabeth looked up, her grey eyes filled with tears. Percy glanced back, his eyes widened in worry as he rushed over, looking over Annabeth's shoulder.

"D-don't worry about me. I've s-served my country well." He told her firmly yet his voice trembled slightly. Annabeth shook her head quickly, applying pressure on his wound.

He coughed out his last breath, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Annabeth stared down at him, her grey orbs filled with tears as one slipped down her cheek. She rubbed it away with her hand that was caked in blood.

"Come on, Annabeth. We have to go." Percy informed her, tugging on her arm lightly. Annabeth gave one last look before she got up, running towards the bathroom and washing off her bloodied hands and drying them quickly.

She grabbed her backpack, her eyes filled with sadness and grief at the loss of a good friend. She exhaled a deep breath, blinking away the tears that were forming. Angrily, she glared back at the house; her sad grey eyes were replaced with avenging eyes.

_I promise to catch to killer who killed you and Luke, Jonny._

**

* * *

A/N: Hi, guys! Terribly sorry for the late update, I've been pretty busy, I'm in Japan now, and I don't have internet that much. I've also been pretty busy with my new novel as well. My mom is deciding to publish it once I'm finished, so it's been pretty busy. Thanks for the awesome and great reviews, I loved them all. So, I hope you liked this chapter, and please read, laugh, cry, enjoy and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and I hope this is a very exciting chapter to you! Anyway, read, enjoy, review! :) By the way, thanks for all the great reviews, they really made my day! **

**Life as I knew it**

**Chapter 9**

"Annabeth?" Percy called out solicitously, glancing at her back as he kept one hand on the steering and one on the clutch. There was nothing but a small quiet mumble from her. He shook his head again, getting slightly irritated. "Annabeth." He repeated wearily, slightly louder than it was before.

"Huh?"She asked distractedly, turning around to face him. She blinked for a few seconds, registering what was going on. "I'm sorry. Uh- what were you saying?" She replied slowly.

Percy looked at her with mild irritation, but soon, it melted away with concern. He ran a hand through his thick, messy black hair, licking his dry lips. "Nothing….Are you ok?" He said contemplatively. He eyed her thoughtfully, his eyes boring through her as she shifted uncomfortably. Her long, curly blonde hair was tangled up and she looked exhausted. There were deep bags under her eyes and her lip was in a tight frown.

Her eyebrows were crinkled up slightly and her grey eyes gleamed with weariness. He watched as her lips opened then closed, then opened again, hesitantly replying back to his question. "Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine." She stated weakly, trying to say those words with affirmation.

Percy nodded his head, turning back his focus on the road. He eyed her at the corner of his eye, watching her as she turned back, her eyes gazing out through the paned window. She kept her hand under chin, unconsciously chewing on her lower lip in consternation.

He sighed, pulling his foot off the accelerator slightly. The tires screeched along the rough pavement, as he deftly guided the car to the nearest parking lot. He swerved to a complete stop, skillfully and perfectly parking in a spot.

He turned the ignition off, pulling up the brake. He inhaled a deep breath, leaning back in his chair and putting one leg over the other as he slid his hand over Annabeth's seat.

Annabeth blinked, turning back as her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Weren't we just…" She trailed off quietly, awkwardly looking away as she turned light pink when she saw Percy staring intently at her with his sea green.

"Could you stop that, please?" She asked with irritation.

"I will if you tell me what's bothering you." He replied conditionally, raising his eyebrows slightly. She looked at him with irritation, but inhaled a deep breath as she answered hesitantly. "Well, it's just that…" She started to say slowly, tilting her head a little to the side, her eyes flashing with recognition as her breath shortened. Quickly, she pulled Percy by the collar as he protested, unaware of anything.

She pushed his head down as she ducked down, before a final loud blast came, turning the glass of the window behind her to tiny pebbles of glass.

The bits of glass peppered their heads, as they waited for the next shot. But it didn't come, instead there was a long, silent pause, followed by some clinking sound. Slowly, Percy popped his head up, just enough to see what was going on, but not too much for the shooter to pop a bullet into his skull.

His eyes widened, eyeing the grenade that tumbled towards his side door.

"Open the door!" He cried out. Annabeth stared at him in confusion. "Wha-"

"Open the damn door! Now!" He shouted loudly, pushing her towards the door. Quickly, she pulled open the door, safely tumbling out. Hurriedly, she propped herself onto her elbows, pushing herself up and running farther.

She turned around, checking if Percy was following her, but he wasn't. He wasn't behind her. Worriedly, she turned back, running towards the car as the grenade exploded.

She flew back with a thud, landing hard onto her back as she avoided the large bits of metal scrap. She pushed herself up, getting up quickly as she scrambled carelessly to the flaming car. She stared worriedly at it, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Percy…." She mumbled, dropping on her knees as her eye began to water. As tears cascaded down her cheeks, she heard a small cough come from the side and felt a small bit of hope arise within her.

She scrambled up, making her way to a dark silhouette that was lying flat on the ground.

"Percy?" She called out loudly, starting towards the figure that was starting to sit up. Quickly, she made her way through the thick fog, crouching down to Percy, who was uneasily rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm- I'm fine." He coughed out, his black hair tussled and his face covered in ashes.

"Are you sure?" She asked worriedly, pulling his right arm over and examining it. There was a huge gash running along his wrist to his elbow. He howled in pain, recoiling back.

As she continued examining the cut, Percy's eyes widened, his free arm slowly inching to the broken piece of metal next to him. As the man raised the butt of his gun, he pushed Annabeth harmlessly to the side as he dodged to side, the butt of the gun harmless whizzing past his body.

Quickly, he got up steadily, waiting for the man to attack again. Fast, impossibly fast, the man swung the butt of the gun in his face, but Percy grabbed it, pulling it back hard and wrenching it free out of the man's hands.

He tossed it carelessly to the side, pulling up the piece of broken metal as the man hammered his knuckles onto it, recoiling back in pain.

"Ah!" He shouted.

Deftly, Percy swung the metal to his face, slamming his cheek hard. As the man tumbled back, tripping on his own feet, as Percy threw the metal aside, nailing him hard on the face. He proceeded to throw a few more hard punches to his face as the man blocked. Quickly, he slammed his head onto the man's, knocking him unconscious.

Percy got up swiftly, making his way to Annabeth as she pushed herself up on her elbows.

"You ok?" He asked in concern. She inhaled a deep breath, nodding her head as she wiped away the dirt from her forehead. He crouched down, extending a hand and helping her up.

"Percy, watch out!" She warned, jerking her head to the man, who had a blade in his hands. Almost imperceptibly, he nodded; pushing Annabeth back down as he skillfully elbowed the man in the face.

The man tumbled back, clutching his broken jaw as he tumbled back. Swiftly, Percy crouched down, swinging his leg under the man's tripping him over. He fell back loud thud, but quickly got up. Angrily, Percy hammered him hard on the cheek as he felt his knuckles split. The man fell back, unconscious.

Percy looked at him, his eyes gleaming like hot coal as he rubbed his knuckles sorely, wincing back in pain. Slowly, Annabeth walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, that was uneventful." She commented, earning a small grin from him. Far away, they could hear the loud wailing sirens of a squad car. He grabbed her hand, intertwining them together as they ran to a nearby car. Quickly, Percy smashed his elbow into the window, the bits of glass falling onto the seat.

He pulled open the lock, pulling the door open as Annabeth went to other side. He swept the glass away, not caring if his got cut.

Quickly, he hopped in, hot starting the car. But before they pulled out, a man in a sharp suit strode over, pulling the door open and pulling Percy out of the car. He jerked back, pushing the man back slightly.

But the man only grinned, snapping his fingers as two heavy built men appeared, grabbing him and Annabeth by the arm and covering their heads with a big, dark bag.

And they were shut in complete darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating as frequently as I did last time, but I hope this chapter could make up for it. P.S Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Life as I knew it**

_Chapter Ten_

Percy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he uncomfortably blinked his eyes open, darkness engulfing him entirely. His breathing was ragged, but steady and calm.

His shoulders tensed up as he heard loud footsteps near closer and closer. His heart thumped wildly out of his chest, as the big, black bag was pulled out from his head, bright light flooding his eyes.

His shut them tight, blinking them hard as he could, registering to the light that was nearly blinding him.  
Before he could react, he felt a sharp sting on his left cheek. He snapped to the left, a loud crack resonating off the walls. He whipped back, crimson red blood flowing down his jaw as he spit the blood out of his mouth.

"Percy!" Annabeth called out worriedly, her eyes filled with building fear. Percy looked at her with relief, before feeling another sharp sting on his left cheek.  
Slowly, he could his head snap back with a loud resonating snap.  
Inhaling a deep breath, he forced himself back up, his left eye slightly swollen. He had a deep gash running from his cheek to his jaw.

He blinked, wincing slightly. As the man's hand raised up, Percy turned to side, anticipating the sharp sting that would come.  
But it didn't.  
Slowly, he opened his eyes, staring right into the dark, stony eyes of the man who pushed him out of the car.

"Hello, Perceus." He grinned darkly. Bringing his two fingers up, gesturing the heavy set man next to him. The man grunted, walking behind Percy and untying him.  
He looked up, curiously and cautiously staring at the man as he slowly brought his hands up, rubbing his wrists gently.  
"What do you want?" He growled angrily, his sea green eyes gleaming like hot coals. "You'll find out soon." He grinned, pulling Percy up by his arm.

Percy pulled away hard, breaking away from his grasp.

Quickly, he stumbled up as the other man pushed him out of the door. Glancing back, he stared at Annabeth's retreating dark silhouette, giving her a grim look before staggering out of the room.

Emerging into a bramble hewn path that looked like it led deeper into the forest, Percy was forced on his knees.

"Let me go you creep!" he heard Annabeth shout in protest. The wooden door creaked open, showing a slightly bruised Annabeth. Her hair was messed up and her arm had a long, deep cut running along her forearm to her wrist.

Pushing her down hard, Percy scrambled up, crouching next to Annabeth. Her breathing was short and ragged, and he could hear her heart thump furiously.

"Watch them, I'm going inside for awhile." the man commanded. The other man nodded his head, readying himself with a large caliber gun.  
As the door slammed shut, he untied Annabeth's hands. She rubbed them sorely before quickly backing away from him.

"Get up, you have a long run ahead of you." The man told them.

"What?" Percy questioned in confusion.

"Get up, quick!" the man shouted as he pushed them up.

"I'll give you a head start, but you don't have much time and if you can get away from them, you're free. But if you don't, you'll be dead." The man answered shortly.

Percy and Annabeth's eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"I'm an undercover agent of the CIA. They're going to kill you, hurry!"He explained.

"Come on, Percy. Come on!" She shouted frantically, pulling him up and dashing fast as she could. They ran as fast as their feet could carry them before running along the treeline. "That's unbelievable." Percy breathed out.

"At least we're free." She answered back. He stared at her in disbelief as their bodies dashed past some trees and bushes. The trees were blurred by speed they were running at.  
"I don't know, why would he punch me in the face if he was an agent?" Percy questioned.

"Maybe to sell it?" She answered smartly.

"Well.." He breathed out exhaustedly.

"Listen, he explained that if we can get away, we probably would live. But if we don't, we'll be dead. It's good enough for me for now." She interrupted.

Percy nodded his head vigorously as a loud shot bounced off the tree trunk near his head, as the splinters sprayed like an erupting volcano.

"Hell!" He yelled in surprise.  
Moving at full speed, they sprinted through a treeline and burst through a bush when the trail abruptly ends! Careening headlong toward a steep cliff overlooking a river they slammed their feet down, braking just inches from the edge. Percy looked down to the rapid waters churning below and gulped in relief.

Behind them, the shouts of the guards grew nearer.

"I think they're over there!" a man exclaimed loudly.

"What are we going to do now? There's no way out!" Percy said frantically.

"...There is. But I don't think you'll like it." Se frowned.

"Wait. You don't mean..." He trailed off.

Annabeth took a few steps back, sprinting towards the edge of the cliff and leaped. Her legs peddled furiously in the before splashing into the water.

A long silenced wavered over him before he saw her head breach the surface.

"Come on, Percy!" She shouted.

Before he could do anything, the bushes parted, revealing two men, armed with heavy guns. They unleashed a blistering volley of gunfire in his direction.

Quickly, Percy ran as fast as he could as bullets whizzed past him at a blurring speed. He threw himself skyward, flying through the air for what felt like an eternity and splashed down safely. As the whitewater currents surged over them, propelling them at breakneck speed.

"Percy!" She cried out. He followed the sound of her voice, turning to see her floating on her back with her toes pointed downstream.

Quickly, he did the same, pointing his toes downstream. The rough currents hurled them towards the end, landing them safely to the shore.

Crawling on their hands and knees, they coughed up a handful of water from their mouths.

"You ok, Annabeth?" Percy asked in worry. She nodded, dropping down and lying on her back. Percy did the same, exhaling out a deep, long breath.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Annabeth warned, pulling herself up and extending her hand to help him up.

Analyzing the situation, she looked around cautiously, taking in every detail, anything that could help them more. "If we continue east, we should reach a city…Eventually." She breathed out hesitantly.

He nodded, pushing the strands of wet hair from his forehead. "Where'd you learn how to point your toes downwards to keep you from landing unsafely?" He questioned in curiosity.

"When I was a kid, my dad would take me out for camping. He taught me hope to make rope, start a fire, and catch a fish and other stuff." She replied, brushing away the stray strands of her hair from her cheek.

"Where'd you learn how to do that too?" She asked teasingly.

"My dad loved the wilderness and the ocean a lot, so he would take me camping annually." He told her.

She smiled, wrapping her fingers around his. "That's good to know." She breathed out, leaning in closer, their lips almost touching. He grinned, pulling her into a sweet, passionate kiss. They pulled back, their breathing fast and ragged.

They both smiled, they cheek tinted pink as their hearts thumped wildly. As she heard a branch snap, Annabeth looked around, pulling Percy by his arm. "Come on, we gotta go." She said hurriedly.

He nodded his head vigorously, turning back and running along the trees and bushed at an even runner's pace, keeping their breathing steady.

* * *

**Ok! Hoped you liked it, I'll be trying to post more and more chapters more frequently. And review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Life as I knew it**

**Chapter Eleven**

_When are we not in trouble?_

"Finally!" Percy praised exhaustedly, dropping down on his knees as he pumped his fists. Annabeth rolled her eyes, extending her hand out to pull him out. He grabbed her hand, intertwining them together.

"We have to make a stop at the FBI bureau." Annabeth suggested, wiping the sweat off her brow as she brushed away the strands of hair off her cheek.

"Yeah…." Percy replied hesitantly, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. Suddenly, she stopped, slamming her foot down lightly with a small thud on the knee low grass.

She raised her eyebrows questioningly, focusing on his deep green eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked interrogatively.

Percy squirmed uncomfortably, chuckling nervous as he shook his head, his long, dark bangs falling into his face perfectly. "Nothing…Nothing's wrong. W-why would you think that?" He laughed nervously, shifting his feet from left to right.

"Yeah, right." She retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Something's wrong, Percy. I know it…. Why can't you tell me? I am your girlfriend after all!" She questioned curiously.

His eyebrows raised in surprise as a large grin grew across his face. He crinkled his eyebrows, teasingly replying, "So you're my girlfriend, huh?"

Annabeth's eyes widened slightly, her cheek slightly turning bright pink as a large smile grew across her face. "Yeah. Why, don't you want me to be?" She asked, feigning slight hurt.

Percy's eyes grew wide as he shook his head in defense. "N-no no! I want you to be my girlfriend!" He replied hurriedly as Annabeth laughed, filling a sweet melody in his ears.

"I'm just teasing." She smiled cheekily. He rolled his eyes, chuckling softly as he grabbed her hand, intertwining them together and making it down the bramble hewn path leading out of the forest.

As they wandered out, many bystanders gave them curious, strange looks, staring at the torn and tattered t-shirts and jeans, their messed up hair that had some twig branches in them and the cuts that was across Percy's face and Annabeth's arm.

They tried their best to ignore the sharp stares and snickers as they walked over to the curb. Percy whistled loud and sharp, making Annabeth cover her ears in time. A cab hailed in front of them, and they pulled open the door and slid in.

"Where ya wanna go?" The driver asked gruffly, scratching his stubble chin as he spluttered the badly chewed toothpick out of his chapped lips.

The irregular and disgusting smell gorged their noses, impelling them to cough loudly and repeatedly.

"What is that awful smell?" Annabeth asked through forced coughs. Percy shook his head, his messy black locks falling in front of his face.

"It's a mostly puke and alcohol. What's ya problem with that?" He barked rudely. There was small spark of rage inciting within of Annabeth, but she bit her tongue back in vain, trying not to get into a heated discussion.

"Ha, rich folks. Know nothing 'bout livin' on tha other side." The driver retorted loudly in sarcasm, his breath smelling like it came from the sewage plant.

They clamped their palms over their noses, almost turning blue. "Listen…" Percy started off gently, before interfered irrationally. "Shut ya mouth rich boy. Betcha you were a daddy's boy." The driver smirked.

Annabeth's eyes widened with rage, her eyes gleaming like hot coals in a fireplace. She stood up slightly, avoiding getting hit on the head as she pointed accusingly at him.

"You.."

But before she spat out anything, Percy yanked her gently back by her arm, whispering soothingly."Calm down."

She glared wistfully at the driver, but sat back down. She took in a deep breath before speaking up again.

"Listen, we're not that bad all right? I mean, I know your background. A bad, drunk and gambling dad who would beat your mother repeatedly on the face while you watched from the sidelines, crying. And you must be from Chicago, judging by your accent." She answered knowingly, profiling him completely.

The man hesitated for a second, tears welling up in his eyes. He wiped them away angrily in frustration. "Ya don't know anything about me! Get out!" He screamed angrily.

"Come on, Annabeth." Percy gently tugged her hand, jerking her out of the cab. She got out as the cab peeled away from the curb at top speed, tires squealing loudly as it swerved to the other intersection, tearing off in a thick dust of black smoke.

"Well….That was interesting." She remarked awkwardly, rocking back and forth from her feet. He looked at her questioningly, raising his eyebrows.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"Really? Analyzing a cab driver?"

'Look, I'm kind of agitated right now, so just…stop. Please." She pleaded softly. The tight lines that had formed across his forehead and his lips were slowly disappearing and he nodded knowingly.

"Thanks."

He nodded again, whistling for another cab. One screeched up front, that looked neater and cleaner than the first. Percy pulled open the door, awaiting the horrible smell to come, but it didn't.

Instead the seats were clean, glowing even and it smelled completely like air fresheners and gum. They slid in quietly as Percy quickly relayed where they wanted to go.

"And could you weave through traffic? We're kind of in a hurry." He asked.

The cab driver nodded briefly, showing him a small grin as he floored onto the accelerator, neatly dodging through traffic at a blurring speed.

They halted to a screeching stop, just merely stopping in front of the red light as cars busily sped by on the busy afternoon of New York.

Just before the light changed, a sharp loud blow came from the flaming car nearby, flying skyward and landing just in front of them. The driver jerked the car back, and they landed with a loud thud.

"Whoa!" Percy shouted out, clawing onto one of the seat as he grabbed Annabeth's injured arm by accident.

"Ow!" She howled in pain, sending a sharp glare towards him. He grinned sheepishly, whispering a small sorry.

Before they could react, a large shot weaved through the glass doors, breaking them into small pebbles. They peppered onto their heads like a comet shower. Percy covered over Annabeth's head in instinct as the driver screamed worriedly.

"What the hell! I never signed up to be a cab driver to become a corpse!"

They ignored him as the people on the sidewalk ran in chaos, screaming loudly and pushing others onto the ground.

"Wait…I think he's reloading." Percy whispered. Annabeth nodded her head, biting her lip anxiously.

"Who cares! Help!" The driver shouted loudly.

They shushed him as they pulled out their badges subconsciously, flashing him a golden sign of the five-o sign. He kept quiet, his lips forming into a tight frown.

Another loud shot was fired, deflating the tires with a ping as the cab sunk lower. The driver stood up slightly and was jerked back down by Percy.

Ping!

Another loud shot was aimed at the tires as the cab sunk lower and lower into the pavement. "He-!" The man shouted cowardly, making Percy cover his hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" He scolded silently.

"Hold on, I can define the sound of this gun. It's a sniper rifle, so it's should reloading after five shots. We need to count them well. Or…" Annabeth summarized, trailing off as her mouth tugged down in a deep frown.

Percy nodded his head in silent agreement, popping up slightly to eye anything that could get them good cover.

His eyes narrowed onto the vending cart that was overturned. They should be able to make it there in time to find a useful covering to fire back.

"What chance do you think we have, Annabeth?" He questioned sternly, eyeing the nervous cab driver. His face was covered in sweat and his cheeks were pale. His whole body was shaking from fear as his hands trembled when he brought it up slightly.

"Chance?" He asked weakly, yanking his hand down.

"About sixty- forty." She breathed out, pushing the strands of hair from the cheek to her right ear.

Percy nodded, licking his lips as he furrowed his eyebrows. "At least it's not forty-sixty." He stated weakly. She smiled slightly, anticipating for the next shot as her fingers wrapped around his.

Ping! Ping! Ping!

Rims went flying off the tires while the other exploded loudly like confetti. The glass windows in the front burst, showering down shards of sharp glass into the driver's way. He tried to dodge but a quite large shard caught him in his kidney.

He howled in pain, tears forming in his eyes as he clutched wistfully to his bleeding side. He brought his hand up, seeing it was dipped in a pool of crimson. His hands trembled down unstably as he winced in pain.

Quickly, they got into positions, ready and waiting impatiently.

"Head over to the overturned cart." Percy commanded as she nodded her head.

Ping! Ping!

"Alright, go!" Annabeth shouted loudly, getting up and sprinting to the end of the overturned hot dog cart. Percy followed behind, dragging the bruised man towards the cart in a rush, placing him down gently.

They both holstered their guns, cocking them in a quick motion. They pulled it up to the side, tapping it impatiently as the sniper fired a shot at the multicolored umbrella that was shielding them.

A bullet whizzed through in a quick blur, plummeting into the umbrella.

Annabeth and Percy shot back swiftly, jerking back once in a while to reload. As they fired more shots, there were no more shots coming from the sniper.

"Hold on." Annabeth brought her hand up, signaling for Percy to cease fire. He nodded as he reloaded his gun quickly.

Slowly and stealthily, she crept out, her gun drawn . She looked around exhaustedly, seeing that there was no glint of light or anything out of place. Well, except the trashed newspapers drifting across the floor. Or the rolls of sausages lying carelessly on the ground.

Another loud shriek from the end of the cart brought their heads back in a whip, realizing they had forgotten about the injured driver. Quickly, they retreated back, checking over his wound.

"It's not that badly lodged in. You should be fine." Annabeth examined, pulling his crimson stained shirt up and inspecting the cut.

"Should be?" He shouted, wincing. Percy stuffed three slips 0f 20s in his stained hands, making him grip it tightly. He nodded his head briefly before getting up with Annabeth and sprinted towards an alleyway leading further into the city.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for my lateness in updating, I know I promised to try to post more often, so I'm sorry. Life's been getting busier and busier. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Life As I Know It_

**Chapter Twelve**

Huffing and puffing from the long journey through the bustling jungle of New York City, Annabeth and Percy tried their best not to limp wearily to the entrance of a clean, pristine building. Even though it _didn't_ have a big, fancy sign _indicating_ it was the FBI Bureau, you could as well see that it was.

You could see men and women walking through the glass framed door and in clean cut clothes, a gun concealed in each of their jackets. Their hair neat combed and a large noticeable badge clipped onto the front of their jeans.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, the pair furiously ran their hands through their hair, sweeping it and combing it as neat as they can. As they approached cautiously, the sleepy receptionist glanced wearily at them, as if they were from the streets. Well….You couldn't blame her, their clothes were torn, the hems of their shirt were soaked in dried, sticky blood, and their hairs, other wised, messed up.

"Can I help you?" The woman answered shortly in an uninterested tone. Annabeth leaned down, her eyes wide as she opened her dried lips to speak. "Katie?" She asked hoarsely. The woman looked up with large eyes, her mouth hung open.

"A-Annabeth? I-I barely recognized you! B-But they said you were dead!"

"Dead? Why would they say that?"

Katie looked up with worried eyes, her pupils slightly dilated as she spoke in soft monotone. "They said you were off the grid for about a week or two, so they assumed you became a rogue agent. But Johnson said that you were too in love with this job, that you wouldn't do that. So they pronounced you dead." She answered snippily, leaning back and nervously pulling her jacket.

"I-Is Johnson still up in his office?" Annabeth asked hopefully. Katie nodded, her plump, red lips, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She swept away her auburn hair as she pressed a dark blue button on the intercom next to her.

"Johnson, someone very important to you is here. You might want to see them." The intercom buzzed for a second before a gruff reply spluttered out. Katie looked up, nodding her as she jerked her thumb towards the elevator.

Quickly, Annabeth and Percy thanked her before briskly walking towards the elevator. As they got in, Percy subconsciously twiddled his thumbs nervously as he felt his palms soak with sweat. He tried to prevent from sweating profusely but he couldn't. He was damn nervous. It's been years that he's back in the Bureau.

Annabeth glanced worriedly at him, her lips into a tight frown. "You alright?" She asked, placing her hands onto his back and rubbing them soothingly in small circular motions. With his throat all dried up and parched, he answered back hoarsely, his heartbeat increasing by a matter of moments. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." He brushed off casually.

She gave him a sharp glare, unconvinced that he was 'Fine'. As he shifted from one leg to another, while casually looking around, purposely ignoring the cold stares coming from Annabeth, he kept on thinking what would happen if his old partners saw him again.

"Percy? Percy? Percy!"

Unaware that Annabeth was calling him, he continued imagining every possible scenario that would occur.

"Percy?" She called one last time, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips. But he wandered mindlessly about his thoughts, completely drowned in it. Annoyed, she threw her hands up and huffed loudly, exhaustion taking over her.

Suddenly, in a fast paced motion, the elevator jerked forward, sending Percy and Annabeth tumbling down wildly. The overhead fluorescent lights blinked wildly, like insane strobe lights flickering around a club. The elevator screeched loudly as they fell down a few stories, but it stopped quickly as it came.

"Annabeth, you okay?" He asked, his vision slightly blurry. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She answered, slightly shaken up.

He stood up carelessly, his balance completely off. He brushed his hands across his chest and dusted off his jeans, while shaking his head from left to right, he tried to shake away all the tiny bits of glass that broke from the mirror behind him.

Extending his hand, he pulled up Annabeth in a swift scoop, making her stand up just as quick as he did. As Percy tried to pry open the door, Annabeth pressed the intercom button. There was a loud short beep before a loud, obnoxious voice blared out of the speaker.

"Hello? This better not be a prank." The voice answered uninterestedly. Annabeth rolled her eyes, wondering to God why it had to be _that_ person. Reluctantly she called out the name that she never wanted to say.

"…Joey… This is Annabeth. I'm stuck in an elevator. Think you could get us out quickly?" She asked in a quick breath. "Annabeth?" Instantly, his voice perked up. "Haven't seen you in a long time! How are you? You still single? If you are, I was wondering if..maybe…you know… would like to have dinner with me…? Unless you don't want to, then I completely understand." He ranted unconfidently in a nervous voice.

Percy looked over to an annoyed Annabeth, an amused smile resting atop his lips. "Oh, you're just enjoying this, aren't you?" She answered back to Percy in a snap, irritated. "A little bit." He laughed, bringing his forefinger and thumb up, as if he was indicating the amount.

While Joey continued his rant, Annabeth chuckled softly as she rolled her eyes.

"Joey. Send. Help. Now." She replied sharply and sternly. "Of course!" He shouted, embarrassment evident in his voice. She pulled her finger away from the receiver as it beeped loudly. An awkward silence filled the room as soft chuckled erupted around, try their best to make it seem less awkward.

"So…. I'm assuming by his voice, this 'Joey'" Percy spoke up, as he made air quotes around Joey's name. "… has a crush on you, right?" He asked bemusedly. Annabeth shook her head, an irritated expression that seemed to spread across her face, but she cracked a small smile.

"Annabeth?" Joey's voice crackled aloud. Their gaze focused onto the receiver as Annabeth strode over and jammed her thumb into the button. "Yes?" She asked formally.

"Uh… Help's on the way. They should be there in twenty minutes. While you're waiting, maybe you would like to some music?" He asked. "Sure." She smiled. A soft, pulsing beat wove through the room as Percy impatiently tapped his foot as he folded his arms.

"So… What's your family like?" He asked her, genuinely interested about her life. She looked at him, slightly shocked, but she answered in a heartbeat, not even deciding whether to tell him or not. "Well, my mother left me when I was 3. My dad's a doctor and I have two brothers named Matthew and Bobby."

"You ok with your mom leaving you?" He asked solictously, his eyebrows knitted tightly together. She nodded her head vigorously, as she leaned nearer to him, placing her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I've ..learned to come to terms with it." She smiled, intertwining her fingers into his. He smiled, as he combed his fingers through her hair.

"What about your family?" She asked, absentmindedly playing with his fingers. "My dad was lost at sea when I was pretty young." He answered back. "So, how did your mom cope?" She asked sincerely. "Well…" He shrugged casually. As he continued, a loud creak interrupted momentarily. They looked up to the small door above them, and saw that it hung ajar as a brown envelope dropped below at their feet.

As Annabeth kneeled down and gently picked up the envelope, Percy gazed upward to the small opened door above, curiously straining his neck to see anything that his eyes could in the pitch of the darkness.

"Percy. You'd better come and look at this." Annabeth called, her voice strained. He nodded, side stepping over, but not taking his eyes off of the door. "What is it?" He blindly asked. Annoyed, she slapped his shoulder lightly to pull his attention away from the door.

"Look." She pointed. There were about twenty photos in the file, showing different places that Annabeth and Percy went, as if someone was observing them the whole way. There were even pictures of them on their date!

They both curiously shifted through those photos, carefully scanning out everything. As they flipped through, few pieces of paper fell out, scattering across the floor. Percy bent down and picked it up, slowly reading it through.

"Hey, look." He leaned back, pointing at a sentence written down there. She leaned over to look, and her eyes widened slightly. There was a small sticky note pasted there, like it was a reminder to someone. They mouths hung open in shock as their eyes wandered around.

Suddenly, a loud screech came from the elevator door. Quickly stuffing the papers and pictures in, Annabeth slid the file into the envelope and handed it to Percy. The door widened slightly and they could see figures surrounding the door. It started to pan out quickly and soon, bright lights flooded the room as a tall man in a fireman jacket pulled them out quickly.

They squeezed through, before the door closed again. There were small claps and cheers as Annabeth and Percy thanked the fireman. He nodded gruffly, giving them a small smile. They nodded and headed for the floor above.

Percy threw the door open, and hurriedly, they ascended the stairs. "I think the stop at the elevator was not an accident. Someone planned this. And at the perfect time. They knew we would come here." Annabeth said firmly, panning out everything they saw in the files.

Percy nodded in agreement as he pushed open the door leading out of the stairwell. "We need to find out who, and fast. Before anything goes wrong." He replied, as they briskly walked through FBI office. They passed through many tables overflowing with stacks of reports, plans or rumors that someone "

"I agree. Maybe Johnson could help." She answered back. She knocked against the glass door, as a well built dark haired man looked up. He smiled at her, cocking his head to the side to gesture her to come in. In his hand, he held an office phone receiver as loud barks came from his superiors upstairs.

He had brown unkempt hair, a strong jaw line and was quite handsome. His tie was loosely pulled off, his long sleeve shirt sloppily rolled up. "Yes, sir. I understand sir. Yes, I will get to the bottom of this." He answered irritably, speaking calming into the phone. He finished the call and slams the receiver into the holder lightly.

With a heavy sigh, he slinked down onto his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose in consternation. But very quickly, he gathered himself together and placed his hands on top of his table, facing Percy and Annabeth.

"I-I can't believe you're alive Annabeth. After you didn't answer my calls…I assumed you were dead." He smiled in relief, placing his hand onto his forehead. That's when he realized Percy was sitting there, all battered up and bruised.

"What happened?" He asked in confusion, gesturing at Percy. Annabeth smiled weakly, shaking her head. "It's a long story. But I think you'll be more interested about what I'm about to tell you."

He grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. "Isn't what you always say?" He grinned cheekily, as she laughed. "Tell away." He shrugged. She looked around, unsure if they were any bugs placed in his office. "Maybe we could talk about this over coffee?" She asked hopefully, paranoia seeping into her.

He stared at curiously and confused but, standing up and grabbing his jacket. "I know this great coffee house near the office." He suggested as he slipped on his jacket.

* * *

**Oook. It's been super long since I've updated. I think it's about three months? Wow. So sorry for every bit of delay the past few months. I still haven't finished writing my book yet, *ahem*(writer's block.)But I will try to update here more often.**

**Anyways, I'm thinking of starting my own blog soon, putting up my own stories there. When I get one up, I'll send you all the link. Also, I've been thinking of writing a romance novel, just a romance novel for my new fanfiction here. No action or anything, but I can't get any ideas. Maybe you guys could give me some suggestions?**

**Hope you liked how this chapter went, please review. And thanks for all the reviews. I really do appreciate it. Send me all your ideas either in PM or reviews. I'm cool with any. Bye!**


End file.
